Naughty Colony
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: Alfred pushes Arthur to far, time for Daddy to teach his colony a lesson. *Warning* this story contains spanking of children and some British slur. Changed some chapters around.
1. Colonial America: The Begining

Naughty Colony.

Characters belong to HidekazHimaruya.

*Warning* this story contains spanking of children and some British slur. So don't like, don't read. Just press that back button and never return. * Evil laugh*

By the way, I am quite aware that Americans didn't talk with slur in the 1700s (Sup, wanna, watchcha and dude) but you must remember this how Alfred talks, even in the anime he says "Awesome" when he is a colony.

Notes:

This is regular text, like speech. Ex: "Hello!"

_This is thought or writing._

Caps regular writing is scolding/yelling and actions that affect the story. Ex: SLAM! Lee fell to the ground but refused to stay there.

Underlined notes are author's notes like these above.

Thanks HylianHeoine2

_**USE OF HUMAN NAMES AND COUNTRY NAMES! (IT ALTERNATES PEOPLE)**_

_**Told from Arthur's (England's) point of view.**_

********************************HylianHeroine2*********************************

I sat in my favorite chair, my tea was just right and the smell of baking scones filled the room. It was calming my senses, until the brat walked in.

"Hey Arthur, sup with you?" Alfred asked. I could not help but feel my blood boil at the way he tainted my language.

"Alfred, One, it's "what is up", not sup." "Second, can you not see I'm busy today?" I said.

"Uh no, all I see is you eatin' scones and drinking that brown sludge." He said making my eyebrow twitch.

"Its tea you brat, and I am very busy." I said rubbing my temples. "Why don't you play with Matthew today?"

"Cuz, he is with Francis today." "An you told me to stay away from him." Alfred said. I swear on the Queen's name he talks like that on purpose.

Fine, but why on earth would you want to play with me? I said sipping the last of my tea and taking the dishes to the sink.

Your fun to play with. Alfred said eyes sparkling.

Well, we are going to play what I want, ok? I said waiting for his reaction.

"No!" "I wanna play something other than "Gardening" and "Cleaning"!" Alfred said stamping the ground.

I rubbed my temples again, it was always like this. Alfred would interrupt me and demand we play, then when I suggest something he throws a fit, sometimes I do not know what to do with him.

"Alfred F. Jones, You will play those, you were the one who wanted to play." I said taking his ear and dragging him outside.

"Let go old man, I'm too old to be grabbed by the ear." He said swatting at my hand. I spun him around and gave him a dose of his own swatting earning a yelp from my colony.

"Oww, Arthur that hurt." He said but quit struggling.

I smirked at him, "You are never too old to be punished." "Remember that little boy."

"Now, you wanted to play so get to it." I said pointing at my rosebushes. They needed desperate trimming.

"But Arthur, this is work not play!" He said again muttering under his breath as he went to the shed.

I sighed, "It's play for adults, you keep blathering on about how you're an adult and that I should treat you like one."

"This isn't what I mean." Alfred said.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes I wanted to wring his little neck but he was my son so I couldn't. Oh bother.

"I'm going to the water closet, I expect you to be working when I get back." I said walking back to the house ignoring the quiet comment from him.

********************************HylianHeroine2*********************************

I finished my business and began pondering life as I washed my hands. "_Why couldn't Alfred be like Sea land or __Seychelles__?"_ I thought to myself. "_You know good and quietly obeying my every command."_

You know I was once a pirate, terror of the seven seas, conquering all four corners on the world. Now I'm a babysitter.

"I should have chose Matthew." I huffed out. "Curse you Francis."

I walked back out and I swear on all the bloody tea in England that my jaw hit the ground.

All of my roses were cut down to the root and even some of the roots were pulled out.

"ALFRED!" I hollered. Oh, that boy was soon to be dead, if I ever caught him he would wish that I never found him in the plains of the new world.

I scanned the garden; the only movement was the dead leaves rolling in the wind.

"Fairies." I said calling them.

My helpers, that Alfred called me crazy for, appeared.

"Yes, Mister Arthur, how can we be of service?" They said all in unison.

I need you to find my naughty colony for me; he cut down my roses then hid. I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Ok!" They said once again and flew off. I sat down and tried to fix the flowers, at least he left my daisies alone.

I mused on the punishment I should give him, a clear act of defiance like this warrants a spanking but what implement to use. I should use the shears that he used to maul my babies.

"But that's child abuse." I said out loud. As much as I denied it Alfred was my special little boy, and I truly cared for him. Maybe a hand spanking followed with the brush would do nicely. Yes, the right shade of red came to mind, the rose colored one.

I snickered at the thought, little Alfred crying and begging his daddy to stop and when it was all over, he would be so remorseful that he would do all of his chores without complaint for a week! Great joy!

"Mister Arthur!" The fairies voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" "Did you find the brat?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, we did but he was too heavy to carry back, he is down by the river dipping his feet." The green one said. I wondered from time to time if the was the leader.

"Thank you all, you deserve a reward for this, but right now I need to take care of a naughty boy." I said heading for Plym River.

*******************************HylianHeroine2**********************************

I walked slowly though the forest, alert for any signs of Alfred. I reached the river and as the fairies said he was dipping his feet. Those feet would not be the only things hot in a moment.

As I got closer I noticed him crying. I stayed back enough so he would not hear me but close enough for me hear what was said.

"Arthurs always so mean, I only wanted to play." Alfred said rubbing his eyes. "I don't have anybody to play with." "They only people who want to see me are the ones who want to claim me."

My heart dropped; did he really have no friends?

Next, to my horror, he sobbed; it was a broken hearted sob that would make anyone cry.

I ran to Alfred's side and embraced the boy. Alfred, after the initial shock, turned and hugged me back, his tears making wet spots on my vest.

After calming him down and wiping the rest of his tears away, I turned stern.

"Alfred! How dare you cut my roses and then run away!" I said wagging my finger at him.

"But Arthur-!" He started but was cut off.

"Do not bloody "But Arthur" me!" I said swatting his backside. "If you were lonely you should have told me." "I would have had another idea for a game instead of chores."

Alfred sobbed again, but I didn't stop the boy needed to learn.

"I promise you Alfred F. Jones, when those bushes grow back, you will be trimming them correctly." I said punctuating each word with a hard swat.

"Now, come let's go home and finish this little session." I said pulling him along.

I noticed him lagging behind my long strides and I felt pity.

"Come here." I said opening my arms to him. And to my surprise he came to my embrace and allowed me to pick him up.

*******************************HylianHeroine2**********************************

We came home a short while after. I sat back down in my favorite chair and I stood him next to me.

"Alfred." I began, "You know why I going to spank you right?"

He nodded and whimpered as I pulled his trousers down along with his pants to pool at his ankles leaving the cool air to hit his exposed backside.

"Verbally please." I said gently grabbing his chin and looking into his baby blues.

"Yes, Arthur I understand." He said and a few tears ran down his dirty cheeks leaving streaks.

I gently pulled him over my lap and began swatting the pink backside.

There was real no lecture as I had already done that and I just spanked in semi- silence, the only sound was my hand and his cries.

"Please Arthur I'm sorry!" Alfred cried as I continued to spank.

"I'm sorry to, but you need to learn." I said. Maybe there would be a lecture after all.

"You know Alfred." I said rocking slightly. "I don't like to spank you but you need to be taught a lesson sometimes."

Alfred cried in response and I couldn't help but feel a few tears of my own fall.

I picked up my brush and steeled myself and tapped his warm bottom with it letting my naughty colony know a new instrument was about to be used.

I watched as he jerked around and showed my his red face, I slowly shook my head at his silent plea and brought the brush down with a loud smack.

Alfred yelped and began to beg some more.

"Please No m-m-ore d-d-add-y I'll be the b-best colony ever!" He said wrenching my heart out with each broken word.

After the brush landed for the last time I literally threw it across the room and pulled Alfred into a hug, my sweater was soon to be ruined at this rate.

I rubbed his hair, his little piece of hair springing back up each time I tried to flatten the dreaded thing. But it was just like my little colony, always up and ready for anything. I reminded me of a small port in the colonies, Nantucket. It stuck out from the rest of the land mass and looked incredibly funny on a map.

Aside from jokes on Alfred's hair, I kissed his forehead and rubbed his back again.

"Now, let's play an actual game." I said and my heart swelled as his red rimmed eyes lit back up.

"Ok daddy." He said causing a few more tears to fall from my eyes.

*****************************HylianHeroine2************************************

Alfred soon was over his punishment and was glad to play British bulldogs until it was dark enough to play flashlight tag.

We went back inside and ate then sat down to watch the telly for a while.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked me, the way he was resting on my shoulder I thought he was asleep, well it was wishful thinking.

"Yes, Alfred?" I replied patting his head.

"Why do you call me Alfred and not colony like the others?" He said.

I flushed; "because" I started "I feel that you're special."

Alfred grinned and went back to resting on my shoulder. "I love you Arthur."

I flushed again and kissed his head. "I love you too you impossible brat."

I turned back to the telly to see the rose bushes in the window at full bloom like nothing had happened today.

Shocked I looked back to Alfred to the roses then; I laughed a deep laugh and rubbed Alfred's head. "I really love you Alfred." I said.

***************************HylianHeroine2**************************************

Well this is the end, please R&R and tell me what you think!

Notes:

I did rush the spanking scene (as always) and I also noticed that Arthur is VERY Ooc. But I had to add fluff, so no hatin' 

Oh and please I need advice on another story, I want it to be with Matthew as the one to be spanked, but I'm stuck between Francis and Arthur as the Spanker. Also if you want you can give me an idea on why he should be spanked, I may or may not try it. 

_**I TAKE REQUESTS.**_ Ahem, rawr…


	2. Colony: Boston Tea Party Part One

Naughty Colony: The Boston Tea Party Part One.

Characters belong to HidekazHimaruya.

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter

*************************HylianHeroine2*********************

"Now Alfred I'll be back in a few days to collect the tax." Arthur said as he pulled on his coat. I used to hate having him leave me, but lately when he came to visit he would give me a new tax on the colonies and then leave, I couldn't wait for this visit to end. This latest tax was really unfair; it taxed pretty much everything made of paper, which was a lot of stuff. My ears became red as I tried to hold in my protests. I found out the hard way that an angry Arthur would not do well for my behind.

"Alfred, are you listening to me?" Arthur's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yes." I replied in a sickly sweet tone.

Arthur stared at me a shook his head, the same shake that was followed by lecturing or reprimand.

"Yes, what young man?" He said. I almost rolled my eyes, but replied with a little snide. "Yes, sir~."

Arthur stared at me again and sighed. He rubbed my head and left the house.

"Good riddance." I said, in my anger I took off my expensive shoes and threw them at the door, I was sure that Arthur heard them hit the heavy oak but he never came back. Our visit had a bad note from the start.

_~ I waited at the docks for Arthur's ship to arrive; even though the taxes were piling up I couldn't wait to see Arthur. At long last I heard the horn of the large British ship and I saw the familiar red coat of British soldiers. When it came into port the plank lowered and one by one they left the ship, as Arthur's little boy they all said hello and patted my head or waved. Arthur, as usual, was the last to depart from the vessel. He was halfway off the plank when I ran to hug him._

"_Oof, Alfred!" Arthur said as I tackled him._

"_ARTHUR, YOUR'E BACK!" I yelled in his ear._

"_Alfred, please get off of me, you are too heavy now." He said deflating my joy. Getting up I helped him to his feet only for him to turn me around and swat my backside._

"_Oww!" I yelped and rubbed my backside, ignoring the comments and now laughs from some boys I had been playing with._

"_Alfred F. Jones," Arthur lectured. "You are too big to tackle me like that." _

_My cheeks flushed in embarrassment._

"_Arthur, don't lecture me when were out in public." I said shooting daggers at the other boys. Arthur suddenly grabbed my ear and dragged me off to my home, all the way lecturing me on respecting elders and manners. ~ _

I crumple up the tax and threw it in the trash and left the house. The walk to town was uneventful and boring; I wished Arthur was there to talk to.

"No." I said to myself. "You can't rely on him anymore."

The town was busy as ever, only the large British ship was gone from the regular chaos. I saw my friends playing and I ran to greet them. As I got closer I saw their faces of laughter turn sneers.

"Hey look boys is Arthur's little boy, Alfie walfie!" Thomas said pointing.

"Aww…Did wittle Alfie get spanked by his poppa?" John smirked.

My ears burned again, I couldn't help myself I reared back and popped both of them in the face. Bad idea. An all out brawl started, I was easily outnumbered but I outmatched them easily. Just as I was grinding their faces into the dirt I was lifted by my suspenders and my sore backside was popped with the side of a bayonet.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

I yelped with each hit and when it was over I turned to look at my captor. A familiar finger wagged in my face, I glowered at the man. It was one of Arthur's advisors, Charles Garman. Charles was a horrible man, he hated kids of all kinds, he always laughed when a kid was publicly punished, and he always ridiculed parents for not punishing their kids correctly. But amazingly through all the smarminess and snarl he managed to get a wife and have three kids, each meaner than him; his wife lived here in the colonies. She was even meaner than him though, she was a school teacher that used to be an exotic dancer back in England. She always got on to me for not talking correctly or misspelling things. His kids were in the grade behind me, but they always teased me for not having a mom, or not having a dad all the time. But back to Charles, he always had something to say about me or my appearance and today was no different.

"Alfred, you know better than to start fights, Sir Kirkland would be most ashamed of you, you should be grateful that a high-class man like him even bothered with a dirty boy like you." Charles said before sneering and walking off. I turned back to the others who were actually apologetic and so we played together until dark.

**********************Hylianheroine2***********************

Though I was still small, people in the colonies had great respect for me, as I represented them. The town meeting were held after dark and I had a special place there, which was to tell the colonies new taxes and list new ideas. I hadn't gone but, only because I had thrown away the new tax and didn't want to face the adults. So the next morning, when I met up with George we had chatted about the meeting.

"Alfred, why weren't you at last night's meeting?" George asked; he was another boy that was in high regards to the colony.

I looked angrily down at my toes and told him I threw the official papers away, and to my surprise he gasped. Normally he would laugh and joke about me defying Arthur but this time he looked very serious.

"Alfred, you know better than anyone that these taxes are the only thing that's can keep England happy and not angry at us." He said his brow furrowing.

I huffed, "You know George you're starting to sound like Arthur."

He looked at me that same way Arthur did before he administered a spanking.

"Alfred, I'm just trying to do what's best for the colonies, if you can't except that you'll just have to forfeit your position in the meetings." The slightest hint of a smile played on his lips and I knew he was joking.

I glared the Arthur death glare™, the one that he reserved for France, at him.

"WHAT!" I hollered before I tackling him and we tussled around for awhile. That is until a voice barked at us.

"Washington! Jones! Quit messin' around and get to class!"

We looked up and saw a girl looking down at us, hands on her hips, and smiling playfully.

We got up and brushed ourselves off before talking to her.

"Ya know Miranda we thought you were the teacher for a second." George said.

Miranda, though we called her Mindy, was a small petite girl with chocolate brown hair always tied into a neat braid and bright blue eyes. She had an odd aura around her, like the man representing the colonial Virginia did. I often wondered if she was a state that was yet to be colonized and made into statehood. Anyway Mindy giggled and took on a look of mock hurt.

"Gee, George that hurt, how could you compare me to that nasty lady?" She said.

"Don't worry Mindy; I'll never let George get away with it." I said blushing at little before jumping in George again rolling around like before.

George laughed around my fists. "Hey Alfred, don't you know the only way to get a lady is to sweet talk her?"

We laughed until the real teacher showed up and dragged George and I to class.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

I sat in class listening to Mrs. Garman talk about grammar and language; I tuned her out mostly. She was boring as she was mean. Most of the boys and I would make faces at her turned back and then act all innocent when people laughed. I only got caught once, and I swore that I would never get caught again. Have I said that Arthur has a really hard hand? A ruler snapped down in front of me and I narrowed my eyes at the thing.

"Jones, are you listening to me?" She said with her cruel smile plastered on her lips.

"Yes ma'am." I said sarcasm dripping on every word.

She looked me with unbelief in her eyes, but turned back to the chalkboard. I was glad when the bell rang, not even collecting my books I ran out of the classroom not listening to Mrs. Garman call after me to clean up my messes.

"Free, finally free!" I shouted doing cartwheels and back-flips.

Not exactly George said handing me my books that he always collected for me. "We still have this stuff to do."

"As if I'll do it." I said throwing the book up and down.

"What about Mr. Kirkland?" He said putting his books in his burlap sack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Aww, Arthur won't be back for an entire month, as usual." I said last part a little softer than I meant it to.

We sat on a log; George patted my back and said. "You miss him sometimes don't ya?"

I sniffed. "Yeah, but lately he's been a real jerk. Imposing taxes and only really talking to me when scolding me."

George smiled and spoke. "But you know he loves you."

I sat up and smiled back. "Yeah, I know but he could try to show it sometimes."

"Maybe that's his way of showing it." He said.

"Funny way." I replied letting a few tears fell.

"You know my parents do the same thing, it really irritates me sometimes but I know they care. Even if they're super mean."

I laughed and we walked on into town, my tears now dry and my eyes no longer red. Along the way Mindy joined us, she had a few groceries to pick up for her pregnant mother. Jokes were told and laughter was sounded until it abruptly stopped when we got to town, a public spanking was being administered to a boy we knew from class. I dropped my books when I heard his cries and I ran, I don't know why though but I did. I didn't stop until I was in the same plain that Arthur had found me in. I sat down and my bunny friends came up to me, they always knew when I was there and when it was me in the first place.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

I didn't go to school the next day or the day after that, and unsurprisingly no adult came looking for me. I was sitting in my favorite tree when I saw a messenger approach the house, jumping down I greeted him.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I do for you?" I asked nicely.

The messenger smiled and replied. "I'm looking for an Alfred F. Jones; can you tell me where I might find him?"

I smiled again. "You're looking at him sir."

Taken aback at this information the man had a puzzled face on, but nonetheless handed me a creamy envelope with the Kirkland stamp on the back. Thanking the man I ripped the envelope open and read Arthurs loopy handwriting.

"_Alfred,_

"_I'm coming over a little earlier than I planned; I hope you told the colonies about the Stamp act. If not, your bottom will meet its unpleasant end. Nonetheless I can't wait to see you."_

"_Love,_

_Arthur"_

I moaned, I hadn't thought of the tax ever since I threw it away. Arthur would be so mad. After digging out the taxation document I quickly made my way to town in hopes of finding the Alexander Wilkinson and telling him to make a quick meeting tonight else my bottom be burned off. I found the court house and was about to rush inside but inevitably I ran into Charles.

"Where are you going boy?" He demanded as I tried to get into the court house.

I glowered. "I'm trying to talk to Mr. Wilkinson." I spat.

"Alexander does not have time to talk to a ruffian like you." Charles said rather loudly. But suddenly he leaned in closer and whispered. "I know you saw what happened yesterday, and I would be most glad to repeat it again, only with you as the one bent over."

I felt my temper rise and my blood boil. I couldn't help the words that spilled out of my mouth.

"Look you bloody wanker! I'm trying to get into the bleeding court house and talk about the outrageous taxes your arse bandit of a King Jerk the bloody third has placed upon us!" I bellowed as loud as I could to the large man in front of me, Arthur would be very upset at the use of English curse words. Through my fury I didn't notice that everyone had dropped what they were doing and was watching me. My suspenders were pulled on again and I was sure to be humiliated when Alexander saved my hide.

"Charles, are you not letting young Alfred see me about some new taxes?" He said gesturing for Charles to put me down. When he finally did Alexander spoke again.

"I'm sure King George would not be happy about this if I told him."

Charles growled and pointed at me, his face a deep purple. "You just wait; I'll go straight to Sir Kirkland about your behavior." Then he walked off at a rather fast pace. I was so busy watching him walk off that I barely noticed Alexander had led me inside.

"Alfred?" He asked.

I was shaken out of my trace. I looked down and apologized, and to my surprise Alexander smiled. "Don't be sorry, but though those were some strong words." He said before sitting me down on the hard wooden chair in his office.

He sighed. "So what's this new tax?"

I pulled out the stained document and handed it to him; I wished it didn't smell like the food I threw out yesterday. I also wished it didn't have to look so soggy. After wrinkling his nose and reading it he sighed again. "Alfred, I understand you are upset about new taxes, but you must understand that the adults will handle it."

"I know." I said softly, I felt his piercing eyes on me. They reminded me so much of Arthur.

Alexander was a generally laid back man, had dark brown eyes and dark hair that finely shaped his face in a perfect oval. He was a distant cousin of the King so he was highly respected in the colonies and by the soldiers. But today his eyes held no humor or laziness. I was about to cry when he stood up and gently grabbed my shoulders.

"This is about Arthur isn't?" He said reading my mind. He also had a special gift for doing that. I cried big sobs that hadn't come in a long time. Only this time there was no Arthur to dry the tears and hold me until I calmed down. Alexander helped a little but it wasn't the same.

"Shhh, don't worry It'll be ok." He said holding me close, though he had no kids he was entirely father like.

After I had calmed down he smiled.

"Don't worry, if you're worried about not telling me sooner I can cover for you, but just this once ok?"

I smiled again rubbing my eyes. "Thank you sir."

*********************HylianHeroine2*************************

I didn't wait by the dock as usual, but I could still see the large sails come closer to port from the large tree I was in. I knew Arthur would be worried that I wasn't there but as long as I was near home he wouldn't be that upset. But I was in that tree for a different reason than to see the ship; Charles would no doubt upheld his promise of telling Arthur about my language, along with all my missed school work and bad behavior. I heard the familiar whistling of Arthur's national anthem as he came closer to home, he actually sounded happy. Probably couldn't wait to punish his son.

"Alfred?" He called.

Maybe if I stayed silent he would go look somewhere else.

"Alfred, the mud leads right to this tree and these are defiantly your footprints please come down now." He called from the base.

"Crud." I thought but I slid down anyway.

"Alfred, I missed you." Arthur said hugging me.

I was shocked, did Charles not tell Arthur? I hugged him back to avoid suspicion, actually happy for the first time in the past few days.

"I sorry our last time together was not so pleasant, how about I cook you some lunch then we can play for awhile."

I only nodded as he led me into the house, where we started talking.

"You know I was quite miffed when I saw the tax document like that." Arthur started. "But Alexander told me his nephew had been over at the court house and been messing around in his office." Arthur said grabbing a pot from under the counter and placing it on the stove.

"Yeah." I said. My throat was tight and I could barely swallow. I breathed light breaths to help calm my nerves.

I avoided talking for the most part and stayed silent during the meal. The food was amazing as usual but pressure was building on me. I knew that Charles had told him and Arthur was just being nice to justify the cruelty that was soon to come. After we cleared the table Arthur suggested going into town, my eyes widened in horror as I realized that Arthur was going to publicly punish me. Arthur hadn't noticed the change in my facial features, he only pulled on his shoes and brought me mine. They hadn't moved since I threw them at the door when he left the last time. The walk to town was very quiet, I could feel Arthur look at me occasionally but he never said anything. I just gulped and waited for my doom. But it never came, we got into town and instead of heading to the large platform in the plaza we headed for a silent film house. I shot a questioning look at Arthur.

Arthur just smiled and rubbed my head. "I told you we would spend so time together. Why not watch the film you've been dying to see?" He said pulling out his wallet and giving the man behind the counter four pounds.

The theater was hot and muggy; Arthur took of his red coat and draped it over his chair. We sat quietly through the film and I had to force a laugh out every time Arthur did so he wouldn't notice how I was really feeling. After we left the theater Arthur and I shopped a little, he got me new toys all the time but this time I want up for it. I think the only time I wanted to hurry was when I thought I saw Charles through the crowd but it was only another person wearing a red coat because it was cold. When we came home I slowly began to relax and enjoy myself, I laughed genuinely when Arthur acted silly and we played around in the yard for awhile. We sat in the living room when it got dark eating dinner. Arthur almost never let me eat in the living room, because it was expensive and imported. Halfway through the meal and knock came to the door and when Arthur answered it my throat clenched again and I nearly choked on the beef. Charles had come at last.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Chapter two done! 

Yes, I plan to make this story a multi-chapter one. As you noticed there are familiar names here.

George- I believe that George Washington had a regular childhood with friends and I think Alfred and him would be great friends.

Mindy- She is one of my OC's, I've always wanted for states and major cities like the capitals would be personified like the nations. So she represents Tennessee. 

Garman- She was a nasty teacher I had, acted just like how Charles and his wife do. You can tell I didn't like her.

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	3. Colony: Boston Tea Party Part Two

Naughty Colony: The Boston Tea Party Part Two.

Disclaimer and warnign is in the first chapter.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

I whacked at my chest when Charles had walked through the door, I hoped I was hidden from where I sat. Arthur closed the door after Charles came in; Charles scanned the room and thankfully didn't see me, only Nantucket could be seen from other side of the couch. Arthur's television, the only on the whole city I might add, showed the reflections of my worst enemy and my Father.

"Mr. Garman, Is there any particular reason you graced me with your presence?" Arthur said brushing imaginary dust from his shoulder.

"Sir Kirkland, I am pleased to announce that a ship back to England will be ready to depart tomorrow." He said puffing out his chest. "Do you want my men and I to collect the taxes now?"

"No, Alexander told me that the southern colonies have not had the tax news arrive yet. Besides I'm not planning to leave anytime soon, I came here earlier than expected because I wanted to spend time with Alfred." Arthur said stoned faced.

Charles face lit up and a grin spread across his gruff face. "Where is Alfred Sir?"

My heart stopped beating and my plate almost crashed to the floor, I was sure that Arthur would point me out, then Charles would tell Arthur about everything I had done this week. Sweat ran down the side of my face as I awaited my doom, but it never came.

"I don't know; he must have run of somewhere, as usual the little brat." Arthur smiled shaking his head.

Charles smile fell as he nodded slowly and bade Arthur a goodnight and left abruptly.

"Alfred." Arthur said sitting back down next to me.

I peeked at him, he look still vaguely happy.

"Yes?" I managed to squeak out.

"Is there something that Mr. Garman wanted to tell me about? Something that concerns you?" He said rubbing his temples. He always did that, I wondered if they got raw and chapped from the constant rubbing.

I bit my lip, should I face my fears and tell him or should I lie and let him find out later? George always said that I should tell the truth, as he did when he chopped down his Mother's cherry tree and his Father confronted him about it.

I sighed, heart beating rapidly I spoke. "No, nothing that I know of."

Arthur sighed. My heart nearly burst out of my chest, had he noticed that I was lying?

"Ok, for a second I thought you had got into trouble." He said picking his plate back up and forked the meat.

I breathed a little easier and happily began to eat again, though I felt guilty that I had lied to the man that was always honest with me. Arthur patted my back and lightly rubbed it.

"Alfred I'm sorry, I know you don't like Mr. Garman. I've tried to keep him from upsetting you but he never seems to listen. I'll talk to my supervisors about it. Okay?" He said kissing the side of my head.

"Okay." I replied.

Dinner ended quickly after our talk and now it was sit quietly while Arthur reads or go out and play for awhile time. I choose the latter. Stepping out into the warm night I turned and watched Arthur smile and close the door behind me. I waited until I was sure that Arthur was busy and I ran straight to George's house, as fast as I could. The wind became colder as I ran but I didn't stop. Finally I saw his house coming closer and heard his father working outside.

"Evening Mr. Washington!" I exclaimed.

Looking up a little startled he replied warmly, "Evenin' Al."

"Is George able to talk?" I asked. I really needed to talk to him.

"Well, I reckon he is." "Hang on a sec." He said before turning to the house and hollering to the log structure. "Ma!" "Is George still awake?"

The window opened a little and Mrs. Washington's head popped out. "Ya, he's still awake doing schoolwork."

Turing back to me Mr. Washington gestured towards the house letting me know I was welcomed in. "But only for a little while, k?" "He has to get up early 'morrow."

I nodded and said my thanks and opened the wooden door to their house. George's little sister was sitting on the floor of the living room playing with her homemade dolls and I patted her head. Making my way up the stairs I found George's room and walked in to find him passed out on his bed, face in his books. Clapping my hands close to his head I laughed at how his head shot up. "Wha? Sorry Mrs. Garman I'll never sleep in class again!"

"Awww, I anit' Garman but you can still kiss up to me." I snickered.

He glared at me before putting his book aside. "Need somethin' Al?"

I suddenly remembered why I was there.

"Yeah, I do. What do you do if you lie to someone and they believe you?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

George eyed me and sighed. "This is about Mr. Kirkland anit' it?" He asked.

"No, well maybe…yes." I exhaled loudly.

Shifting over and hanging his legs over the bed George sighed. "Al you need to stop lying and then assuming that everything will be alright afterwards."

"But-" I began.

"Look Alfred, when you can be an adult and stop actin' like a brat, I'll talk to you like an adult."

"Arse." I muttered under my breath.

"Now go tell Mr. Kirkland the truth of you'll be hearing from me." He said opening his book back up.

I got so mad when he just bluntly ignored me that I clocked him really hard and then promptly ran for my life. I knew it was stupid to hit and run but I didn't care at the time.

************************HylianHeroine2*************************

When I got back home, I was covered in scratches and cuts from the woods I ran through. No doubt this would be tallied up on the reasons Arthur would punish me. I had a lot so far, skipping class, not doing work, disrespecting my elders, not telling Alexander about the tax right away, running off from home, using British swear words, clocking George, and now I had to add breaking the front gate in my rush to get inside. Great, just great. I took a few deep breaths to even myself out and stepped inside where Arthur was still reading. He closed his book and putting it on the end table before addressing me.

"Tired already?" He said before his eyes widened and he nearly shouted. "God Save the King you're bloody filthy!"

I looked down at myself, as I said before I was covered in scratches and cuts, maybe a few bruises when I fell down, but now in the light I saw I was coated in mud, my feet were barely recognizable, and I knew from the few strands my hair was stained in some places and they had twigs and assorted leaves in it. Arthur rushed over; taking my arm he led me to the restroom where he proceeded to strip me down to nothing. I protested as each layer of clothing was peeled off but it was all for naught. I stood freezing in the cold washroom as Arthur filled the ceramic tub to the brim with water. When I was younger I would run at the slightest sound of running bathwater, the natural waterfalls always cleaned me up. Tore from my thoughts Arthur had dumped me into the warm water and lathered the soap to scrub every inch of me. I yelped when he scrubbed my arms raw, jerking away I slapped at the offending cloth.

"Alfred!" "I will not hesitate to use the bath brush!" Arthur said. I obeyed as I knew it wouldn't be used to clean me.

Arthur took a deep breath and washed a little more gently now. "Really Alfred I have no idea how you can get so dirty, and to think I was repealing the stamp act for you!"

"What?" I exclaimed loudly over the splashing water.

Lathering my hair Arthur replied. "Yes, I told my higher ups that taxing all paper products was a little unfair, so they took it to parliament and repealed it."

I threw my soapy arms around his neck and pulled him in the water.

"Alfred Stop!" He said choking on water that had found its way into his mouth.

"Thank you Arthur!" "Thank you so much!" I shouted hugging his head.

When all the water had settled and I was no longer squishing Arthur's brains out Arthur looked at me, a slight stern look on his face. "You, my dear brat, are very lucky I am in a good mood."

I grinned as Arthur continued to scrub me clean.

Arthur stayed with me for a few more weeks, avoiding Charles, George, school, and pretty much everything was hard but I managed to sneak off each time. Finally the day came he had to go back to England, and surprisingly I was happy he was going.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Arthur and all but well I don't know how to describe it, because not once did he punish me and only gave me a few stern looks here and there, he was the best father a person could have lately. I think it was because I was afraid of Charles showing up at any time and Arthur would go from happy to peeved in two second flat.

It was five in the morning and the only people up were some guards and very early morning shoppers. I watched the ship leave and waved at Arthur, I grinned when I saw Charles coming towards the dock. The ship was too far out for him to be heard and there was no way they could turn the ship around. Charles stared at me with disbelief, the look on his face was funny as heck and when his face went purple I nearly busted a gut laughing.

Closer to me now I heard him threaten. "You conniving brat!" "You hid from me this entire time and only show your dirty face when Sir Kirkland is gone?" He shouted his entire body was shaking with so much force that anyone that saw would think to call a doctor.

"What now Charles?" "Can't run to Arthur and tell on me, nor can you hit me with the decree that Arthur gave you." I laughed at him.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he closed it again and shook his head. Suddenly he smirked, "There is still mail." "If I write a letter now Sir Kirkland will get it in only two weeks."

I felt my eyes widen, I had totally forgotten about mail! Charles smiled at me again and turned to leave me in disbelief.

I sank to my knees. I was in deep now.

***********************HylianHeroine2**************************

That night it stormed and once again I hid from it all, Arthur was always there when I was afraid. Somehow he was there each time, one time he had left port not a day or two ago when a huge storm hit and I curled up in a ball under the covers desperately wishing Arthur was there and when I woke up the next morning he was laying right there next to me. *

But Arthur didn't show up this time, I know because I was awake all night shaking like a leaf. I was downstairs raiding Arthur's biscuit tin when I decided something. I left home for awhile, not really headed anywhere. Charles had to have sent the letter by now and it was now on its way to Arthur who would be so livid about my antics. I didn't come back home until a week later. I was covered in scratches and bug bites but still…. ummm never mind I wasn't clean in the slightest. A week's worth of mail was built up and among the mail were two cream colored envelopes, both with the Kirkland stamp on it. I opened the one that was dated earliest.

"_Alfred _Read the curly hand writing.

_I am truly sorry about this, I even said it was unfair to you and the other colonist but parliament will not listen. Please take this to Alexander the moment you get it. Once again I am truly sorry._

_Love, Arthur"_

Inside was a new tax, the Tea Act was placed upon the colonies. I felt tears well up and I fought the urge to crumple this one up too. I wiped my eyes and opened the next hoping it was better. Maybe saying that the tax was a joke and I would laugh stupidly at myself. Upon reading the first line I was dead wrong a once again had to fight myself…this time just to keep reading.

"_Alfred, _

_I received a letter a few days after I got back to port and do you know what this letter said? Let me quote it for you. _

"_Dear Lord Kirkland, It is my displeasure to say this but young Alfred has been in much trouble. I wanted to tell you that one night came to your humble abode but I wanted to tell you in front of Alfred to give him all his missed assignment. I regret doing this as I should have told you anyway; I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But here is a list of all of Alfred's wrong doings:_

_Skipping school and numerous missed assignments, Disrespect to Elders, Fighting, Swearing and others. I do not know the true extent as this is this is all that I have seen for myself. Once again I am sorry for bothering you about this but Alfred is getting out of hand, if you would please rein him in the next time you are in town it would be most appreciated by the colonists and other._

_Sincerely, Charles K. Garman"_

_Alfred, if any of this is true you will regret doing all of it I am going to set off on a ship to the colonies in three days. I expect you to be home and waiting for me. Running will not help nor will more wrong doing. I am severely disappointed in you young man."_

_Arthur_

I cried, my tears staining the yellow paper. Looking at the date I saw that it was dated a few days ago. So I had roughly a week to do something about this.

************************HylianHeroine2*************************

Gasp! Charles did it! Well what did you expect? HAHAHA! Anyway…I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER! I don't know why I just don't like it.

The next part is yes about the Tea Act and the Boston Tea Party.

And I noticed that when I put this up FF does not like how I do Arthurs letters. They are in a loopy handwriting, usually in Freestyle script.

BTW After the Boston tea party phase is done I need another idea. Something Naughty!Alfred and Fatherly!Arthur please! No, Alfred doesn't have to be a colony; he can be a bad young adult. HAHAHAHAHA!

Love ya'll!


	4. Colony: Boston Tea Party Part Three

Naughty Colony Chapter Two: Boston Tea Party Part Three

Well guys after all your wonderful reviews I have to say that this is the last installment of the Boston Tea Party. And on a note this is kinda AU-ish umm if you see anything non-historically correct please remember that I don't know much about history (failure!)

Also in here electricity has already been discovered and light bulbs are invented but not much else.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

I decided right then and there that I would do the right thing. I picked up the new tax and headed straight for town, ignoring the stares I received from people. Alexander was just leaving his office when I crashed into him causing both of us to tumble to the ground.

"Alfred F. Jones, why in the world are you crashing into people like a crazy person?" He scolded picking himself up and dusting dirt from his suit.

Out of breath I wheezed a "here" and handed him the document. Alexander took the document and went back inside his office. I followed after him and sat in his large seat. Alexander paced back and forth before calling down the hall. "Tom, can you come here please?"

Tom, a skinny teen with many freckles, came in and Alexander handed him the document and told him to ask Benjamin to make copies to post about town.

"Alfred." He said making me jump.

"Yes?" I replied.

Alexander whirled around making his coat whip up slightly and smiled. "Thank you for doing the right thing and bringing it to me."

I didn't quite understand why he was so happy but I still took the thanks and left. Now I had to figure out how to get my missed work and make it up, I groaned at the thought piles of math and reading work. I peeked into the school building; right now it was the girl's session. I saw Mindy fiddling with her braid as Mrs. Garman went on about grammar and the many mistakes you could make. Since she was near the window I leaned in and tapped her shoulder, I smiled at her jump. Turing to me she quickly looked at Mrs. Garman and then hissed. "Alfred!" "What are you doin' here?"

"Look, just come find me during break." I said quickly then ducked out of sight

When the bell rang for break Mindy found me quickly.

"Alright what did you need?" She asked placing her hand on her hips.

"Mindy, would you do me the world's biggest favor and find a stack of work that she prepares for all students that are absent and find the one for me? I" asked sweetly.

Mindy looked at me dumfounded but complied anyway. After a few minutes she brought me a stack of paper and handed it to me.

I grabbed it and said. "Thank you, I'll be in your debt forever!"

"You're welcome." She said before turning to go back to class.

"Wait."

"What?" She asked her back to me.

I gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and kissed her lips. She was shocked but slowly she curled her hands around the back of my neck. We parted slowly but the blush on her face was priceless.

"Gotta go Mins, I'll be seeing you!" I said before running towards my home.

Looking behind me I saw her gently touch her lips still staring after me.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

At home I did what I had learned in class but found myself stuck on the rest, I sucked in my pride and went to George's where he was outside chopping wood.

"Al?" He asked when he saw me. "Where have you been?"

"Never mind that but you were right, I'm a terrible child and I deserve everything coming towards me." I said throwing myself to the ground in front of him.

He blinked at me before rubbing his temples. "From the beginning." he asked.

I told him everything, from what happened after our last meeting. I had sank onto my knees was practically begging him to help me.

He sighed. "All right I'll help you but only once." He said placing the axe down and headed inside. "I have no idea on why were still friends."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way would you?" I said grinning stalking after him.

"Guess not, now you go your book?"

A few hours later I was clawing my eyes out, I shouted startling George who was looking over my already done work.

"TOO MANY NUMBERS!"

I laid back and covered my face with his pillow, feathers stuck out and one poked me in the eye.

"Oww." I groaned as I pulled it from my socket. George laughed they'll do that if your not careful.

He placed a stack of work back on the bed, here these are correct now let me see that math sheet. He tsked when he saw me still laying there. I sat up and shoved the offending feather in my pocket. His father allowed me to stay the night so George and I had made it to school together where Mrs. Garman was waiting at the door a cruel smile plastered on her thin pale lips. Ugh I felt bad for Charles a little when thinking of how ugly his wife was.

"Well, well Mr. Jones the husband tells me that you have been skipping class." She said a long switch in her hand, no doubt trying to scaring me into submission. Too bad we had planed that.

"I am truly sorry Mrs. Garman but I was violently ill and my father can account for that. But I do have all of my work completed and ready to be graded." I recited the memorized line sweetly. And she had bought it, man she really was stupid, she seemed all upset that I was ill and allowed George and I through. When she turned her back we high fived and sat down in the usual spot. The lesson was boring, as usual, but I actually paid attention to it. Who knew Lay and Lie were two different things? But mid-way through the lesson Charles pushed his large body through the small classroom door. I cursed Nantucket as it was easily spotted through the sea of students and he grinned wildly, not unlike a wildcat ready to pounce.

"Kari? Has Alfred come up with a plausible excuse for playing hooky?" He said drumming his fingers on her desk. A chorus or OOOO's rang through the small room.

"Well dearest he says he was ill and he has a note from Lord Kirkland." She said taking my side. Like at the docks his face fell and contorted in fury when he read my forged note. It was easy to forge, I was very glad I had kept letters from Arthur; all I did was trace the loopy hand writing. It sounded like him too, guess that's what I get for hanging with Arthur all the time.

"_Dear Mrs. Kari Garman, please excuse Alfred for missing lessons as he was ill, I have made sure his assignments are done and he should return soon"._

_Arthur Kirkland_

He stuttered and placed the note down and stalked out stiffly.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

After lesson had ended we borrowed some tools from his dad and set to work on fixing the gate, we were sitting on the ground when lo and behold Charles came up.

He addressed George first. "Washington, go home."

George glared at him briefly, gave me a look of sympathy, grabbed the tools and walked off.

I stood up. "I'm not afraid of you Charles." I spat at him.

Now Charles is not all that tall but he was large and no doubt he was strong. But for some reason I felt as if Arthur was with me and he wouldn't do a thing to me. Charles was quiet at first. But the fury of hell, oops don't tell Arthur I said that, came down on me.

"Look you little rat, I have already sent that letter as promised to Sir Kirkland and I know you forged that note, just my misfortune that one of my brats burned it to ashes. But no worries as I have many ideas that will get you in trouble, you see Alfred that's your problem you don't think ahead and that's what Sir Kirkland will never like about you."

His words stung and I felt tears prick my eyes and without shame I let them fall, Charles always relished in my pain. So I did the only thing I could and it was one on the most forbidden things to do. I hit a British tree I sat in was large and strong, Charles weak axe would not bring the mighty oak and I was content in staying up there for awhile. I had a piece of paper in my pocket and so I pricked my finger and wrote a short message to Alexander.

"_Alexander, please excuse the blood but I need your help. Charles is "hurting" me. Get help soon. _

_Alfred F. Jones"_

I had learned from the Native American's that I could get a bird to get messages to and from people. I whistled a sour note and a small white bird landed softly in my branch. We looked at each other and it knew what to do. Guess that's what nations can do, talk to animals. Mattie can talk to his bear, though I think it's stuffed. The bird flew from the branch, note in beak. I leaned against the trunk and rested. I heard Charles swear and chop with utmost fury. I wondered what Arthur would do if he saw this, most likely go ballistic and turn into super Arthur. I snorted, Arthur was a strong nation but he wasn't a hero like me. A cry startled me as I snapped from my thoughts. I looked up to see Charles dragged away and Alexander down below looking up at me.I slid down the trunk and landed at his feet.

He held up my bloody note. "Got your message." He smirked.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Then Arthur had came into port he was not pleased that Charles had tried to get me but Charles, being so high in power AND British, was released but sent back to England for rehabilitation. I was home as Arthur's letter stated that I be and when he walked in he was surprised I had obeyed his orders. My bottom throbbed at the thought of his slipper hitting me, or his brush. He had an old oak cane that sat in the corner but he was yet to use it on me.

"Alfred, come here please." He called.

I came over and bravely looked up at him. His green eyes were filled with unshed tears and he embraced me, I was thoroughly shocked.

"Oh Alfred, I was so worried. When a man said Garman was in jail for attacking you I thought you were really hurt." He voice was tight and his tears fell on my head.

He straightened up and smiled for a second I thought I was scot-free. Boy was I wrong!

"Alfred, how dare you do all those things and I know Garman doesn't like you but he would never try to seriously hurt you without cause. You are going to be spanked so hard you won't sit for a week!"

My jaw dropped, how could he? After all the things I did to make things right he was still going to hit me! So I did the only logical thing. I ran.

I ran for a long time. My legs hurt and body ached but I didn't stop until I was in French and Indian Territory. A few colonists had become one with the Indians and French so some people spoke English. Apparently some of these people and some people from New England were going to do something against the British. I was very surprised to see the leader, Alexander Wilkinson!

"Alfred?" He asked.

"Alexander?" I replied just as confused.

He rubbed his forehead. "Well as long as you're here would you like to help us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight a ship will dock, it's filled to the brim with tea, and what we are going to do is dump all of it into the harbor." He said a hint of malice in his voice.

An evil smile spread on my face. "Yes I would, where do I sign?"

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

We waited until dark, in order to disguise ourselves we took up Native American headbands and face paint. I stuck the feather I had in the headband.

Alexander, who was close to the chief, had adorned a headdress and had said to us.

"_If we get caught then I'll be punished, as I look like the chief."_

From where I stood I could see Arthur searching frantically for me asking anyone if they had seen me. When night had fallen I watched, a little depressed, as Arthur hung his head and walked home. But he did something that made me regret doing this with the others. He cried out to me.

"Alfred! If you can hear me, I'm sorry please come home to me." He cried.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks, he was doing the same thing that made me chose him over Francis. Alexander gently grabbed my shoulder.

I looked up at him his dark hair hidden nicely in the feathers. "Do you still want to do this?"

My throat felt tight as I turned back to watch Arthur walk home. Then something hit me, I peeled it from my face and looked at it. It was the printed copy of the tea act. Actually looking at the document I saw the worst. At the very bottom was this.

_This tax will tax all tea, tea products, and tea by-products._

_All colonists are required to pay and will be severely punished if not paid in full._

_Signed and approved by, The Parliament of England, __King George the third__, and __Arthur Kirkland._

_Printed by the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

I tore the copy in half and a voice that didn't sound like my own said. "Yes let's do it."

Alexander patted my shoulder and pointed at the docked ship. We came from all corners of the square, the ship was unguarded and we climbed aboard with ease. Piles and piles of earl grays' were on the ship; Alexander nodded to the few real Native's with us. They started chanting on a low note gradually getting louder and louder. Lights were flickering on across the town and the street lamps came to life, soon the square was filled with people again and we started dumping the tea into the harbor. I lifted a box and tossed it with ease over the railing and watched was it hit the water and soon large brown puddles were forming in the bay.

"Stop! What in the bloody hell are you doing!" Guards shouted at us and some of the people with us were holding them back.

By now almost all of the tea was in the harbor, boxes were broken open by falling on rocks or other boxes and the contents flew out adding to the mess. Alexander lifted the last box overboard and I jumped up and down, now that our cry was heard people down below in the plaza wear cheering, some booing, and some screaming. We turned to see why and I regretted it. Arthur was marching at a fast pace, cane in hand. I panicked, as usual, and tried to jump overboard when Alexander stopped me. I whipped around to stare. How could he? This was his plan anyway! He shook his head that lazy stare coming back. "Sorry Alfred but we get caught we pay the price."

I shouted. "What happened to I'll be the one punished!"

Alexander smiled as his hands were tied behind his back from the guards. "I never said others weren't in for punishment either."

In disbelief I stared again. As he was led away he shouted back to me. "As an official you must learn to read the fine print!" Then he promptly burst into wild laughter. Arthur told me later that Alexander was psycho and was being treated; few people, including me, had actually known about it. I was so shocked that I hadn't felt myself getting dragged off the ship by one of the guards. When I did notice I tried my hardest to be kept far away from Arthur's awaiting hand and cane. Arthur was talking to another guard, whom appeared very nervous to be near that cane, and the guard that held me lent down. "I'm sorry Alfred but Arthur told us to take you straight to him."

I turned to him. "Please do anything but that!" My eyes welled up and I felt a few roll down my rosy cheeks. I knew in a few minutes that would be the only thing rosy.

He shook his head. "It's better to be punished by him, if it was up to government you would be in some serious trouble."

Arthur's hand found its way onto my shoulder and I flinched. His hand flew to my wrist and I was being dragged once again.

"But Arthur!" I said as he dragged me through the crowd, I could feel my Indian feather flapping in the wind and I wished it wouldn't be so loud, as Arthur was already angry.

I had to close my eyes as I felt all eyes on us, my face heated when Arthur suddenly stopped and yanked my pants down.

At least I knew I wouldn't be taken down alone.

"Alfred." He began, "You know why I going to spank you right?"

I nodded and whimpered as he pulled my pants down further to pool at my ankles leaving the air to hit my exposed backside. I flushed as people were now forming a circle around us.

"Verbally ." he said gently grabbing my chin and looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Arthur I understand." I said and a few tears ran down my dirty cheeks leaving streaks, the paint smearing.

He yanked me over his lap and began swatting my backside.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, squirming to try to get away: all to fail, of course, as Arthur was much older and stronger.

"Do you regret disobeying me now?" asked Arthur.

"Never." I replied defiant.

"Then you will be punished more!" roared Arthur.

I continued to squirm, elbowing Arthur's thigh, desperate to struggle free.

"You really shouldn't have said that" He said dreadfully. He stopped smacking my backside and picked up the cane.  
I raised my head and saw what Arthur was doing. "Please Arthur, Don't do that!

"Too bad, son" Arthur said. He raised the cane and smacked it down on my already too red backside. I screamed in pain for every smack from the cane I got. It was too painful to successfully form any meaningful words.

Spectators gasped at my treatment. I looked up and through my tears I saw George shaking his head. I hung mine in shame, and just laid there taking it. Stripes equaling to thirteen and he helped me up, I hissed sharply as my pants were pulled up. "Now are you going to obey me America?" He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, he barked at everyone over my head.

"Go home you bleeding scoundrels; let this be a lesson to all of you." I buried my head farther into his arms as I was used as an example. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering and blood was now on his shirt. He hoisted me up and carried me bridal style all the way home. The house felt good after the cold air but did nothing to ease the pain I was experiencing. He swiped the remaining tears from my eyes and gently placed me across him in a way that my bottom wasn't touching his knees.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but I will have no more nonsense of these Tea Parties." He said gently.

"But Arthur." I whined sadly.

"No Buts young man, yours is already on fire." He said hushing me.

I closed my eyes and fell into his embrace and promptly passed out.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

All right! Naughty Colony is finally down and it took a LONG time to do! 

Love ya'll and Merry/Happy (insert Holiday you celebrate) to all!

~ HylianHeroine2 


	5. A AU:Hetalia High Alfred's Bad Day

Hetalia High: Alfred's Day.

Just an AU for Naughty Colony.

You all know the drill. Spanking and mild cursing. Don't like then don't read.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Alfred sighed. Today was just not his day.

Hetalia High was a very famous school. His and his Brother Matthew's adoptive father had gone and now going in their footsteps he and Matt attended the school. But this was just not his day. His father Arthur Kirkland had given him a good butt busting this morning for not doing the homework that was due today. So he had to ride the bumpy bus while trying to do his work on a very sore bum. Arthur was a very old fashioned type of guy. Since Alfred was a very eccentric young boy he almost was always the one bent over Arthur's lap or desk getting a long hide tanning. Next when he arrived at school, his best friend Kiku was sick and was not present. As a result he had to be lab partners with the Russian exchange student Ivan. Alfred didn't hate the Russians but boy was this dude a commie to the bone. When Alfred playfully did a soviet Russia joke a fight ensued. After getting his face ground into the dirt he and Ivan were sent to the principal's office. Principal Rome or Grandpa Rome as he like to be called was normally a laid back man but had no tolerance for fighting on school grounds.

"What would the school board think?" He exclaimed when Alfred and Ivan told him what happened. So he and the Russian boy were bent over the larger man's desk and given a good butt busting. Problem? Not only was Alfred punished earlier but Grandpa had made them take their pants off and Alfred had chosen briefs instead of boxers today so the red behind from earlier showed through the whites.

"So your old man go to ya hun?" Rome said a smile in his voice. By now everyone knew Alfred was spanked but they didn't know how much he was. But happy day! Ivan, when asked to pull his pants down his red bottom showed evidently from his briefs to. Grandpa Rome and Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"My sister is strict Da?" He simple said as he bent further over the desk. So from then he and Ivan were friends. They had tense moments but that was normal. Back to how bad the day was. Grandpa Rome had called his father at work and now Alfred had an angry British man to deal with. Here how the conversation went:

"Arthur?" Alfred had asked cautiously into the phone.

"Alfred F. Jones! I swear you are in so much trouble when you get home!" Arthur had barked into the phone making Alfred pull the receiver away from his ear.

"But Dad!" Alfred tried to argue but he regretted it immediately.

"Alfred! Don't you dare try to get out of this." Arthur scolded over the phone making Alfred blush. "You have a good spanking coming your way little nipper. Just wait till I get home."

"Dad!" Alfred yelled indignantly. He was sure that Ivan and Rome had heard that.

"Just be good until then." Arthur's huffy voice said before hanging up.

Now Alfred tried to be good he really did. But after the phone call he didn't feel like lunch so he tossed it in the trash, only for some of it to hit the eldest Vargas brother. Who in turn threw his food at Alfred who ducked and it splattered on Alfred's new friend Ivan. Who became angry and upturned four tables in his rage. So He, Ivan and Romano were called to the office again and spanked once again. It really upset Rome to punish Romano as he was his actual grandfather but Romano's guardian was called and the Spaniard was not happy in the least.

After school Alfred had missed the bus making him and Matthew walk home, in the rain that suddenly started. Then the school had decided that today would be a good day to send out report cards. Alfred hadn't done so well in English or in World History. He had just plain failed in Home Ec. He just didn't have his father's sewing skills or his cooking skills. So when he and Matthew arrived home he saw his father at the door with the report card in one hand and his slipper in another. Matthew had been excused from the house for the evening.

"Lucky." Alfred had thought as he was guided by a very upset Arthur to the study. Being sat down in the chair facing Arthur's desk he remembered how he had been here before. It was almost as Matt always said "Déjà vu."

"Arthur?" Alfred asked quietly as Arthur studied his young naughty boy.

"Alfred, I'm very disappointed in you right now." Arthur said ruefully. He didn't like spanking his little boy but what choice did he have. "I expected better of you."

Alfred hung his head in shame. He was soon laid across the Brit's thighs and his bottom had at least twenty good licks from the slipper, after the tears were dried and dinner was choked down. Alfred went upstairs and lay in bed. Four spankings in one day, two fights, and after walking in the rain he and Matthew were sick as dogs.

All in all it wasn't such a bad day, after all he had worse before. Besides he had tomorrow to look forward to. Oh shi-! His book report!

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Four pages of lameness. Ah well what else are you to do when you at a friend's house and they are sleeping. Wait…I could have pulled a prank. Damn. Oh well.


	6. Chibi England? A Different Winner?

Naughty colo-Chibi England? A Different Winner.

Okay, this is long overdue but I still like it. It will get confusing at parts but hopefully it gets wrapped up nicely in a little bow.

*Warning* Story will contain curse words, British slur and spanking of two young men and child. You expected that, Da?

***********************HylainHeroine2***********************

Well this was weird. Thought Alfred as some English guards took him away. Alfred tried to remember on how this had all happened.

_~ Alfred was over at Arthur's home in London, England where the island nation was nowhere to be found. _

_Artie! Alfred called. Heading down to the basement where Arthur was usually to be found he opened the door to Arthur's occult room and surprisingly Arthur was not there. But an odd looking mirror was. Taking it up and studying it he made multiple faces and jumped when he saw Arthur….well it looked like him. He was a lot smaller and crying. Normal for Arthur but not on this level, Alfred touched the glass in hopes of comforting the boy but instead he was sucked into the mirror. _

_After falling for some time in some weird purple vapor he saw blue sky and felt a painful thud upon hitting the ground with such force. With a groan he sat up and rubbed his head. "What the hell just happened?" He asked himself. He heard a gasp and whipped around to see the small Arthur._

"_You sinned!" He said pointing a chubby finger in his direction. "You said a vile word."_

"_Arthur?" Alfred asked the small boy. The boy backed away and ran off toward a town. Quickly getting up and chasing after Arthur he was tripped suddenly as Arthur stopped and stuck his body in the way of Alfred's feet._

"_Whoa!" Alfred exclaimed as he fell forward and received a mouthful of grass._

_When Alfred regained his senses he looked up to see the town just ahead and Arthur's hair going down a hill._

_He jumped back up and took off again. In the town Alfred recognized it as old time London. He surveyed his surrounding and walked casually into town. A woman wearing a Victorian dress grabbed her husband and gasped. The man gave Alfred a dirty look while steering her away._

_Alfred gave him a confused look but he was only worried when he heard a whistle and a guard grabbed him.~_

Now in a cell somewhere deep underground Alfred sighed. His jacket, glasses and watch had been taken for studying and the guards tried to get him to admit to witchcraft from what Arthur had told the church.

After a while Alfred had fallen asleep and didn't wake until he heard his cell door squeak. Jerking up he rubbed his eyes and tried to see straight. But sadly without Texas he couldn't even see his hands that were in front of his face. But he did recognize the shape of the person that had visited his cell.

Arthur he ground out as the figure came close. "You get away, if I could I see I would strangle you!"

The figure seemed to cross his arms and say. "Well I was going to give you back your glasses but after that I don't think I will." Alfred rolled his eyes, just like Arthur. Even young he had that I know best air to him.

Alright you win. Alfred said holding up his hands in defeat. Suddenly the world was clear and Arthur's pudgy face was in sight. Alfred quickly grabbed him, ignoring Arthur's squawking, and set the chibi nation under his arm and made his way out of the cell.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur shouted as he beat Alfred's back in hopes the other one would let go.

"I'm breaking out, with or without your consent!" Alfred growled wanting to pop the backside that was facing outward.

"But I already arranged for you to be let go! Arthur squealed wiggling now." Alfred stopped. "Really?" He asked the little boy under his arms. The said little boy gave him a sour look and nodded.

Alfred sighed and was about to set Arthur down when he remember something. "What a second! You just cursed to!" Alfred yelled indignantly. Arthur smirked. "I just wanted to get you in trouble."

"Ohhh..."Alfred mumbled as now he really wanted to strangle his former caretaker. Arthur wiggled from Alfred's grip and grabbed the larger nation's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Alfred had no choice but to follow. Arthur was small but he was very strong. Through more tunnels he and Arthur finally made their way to the surface and he was dragged to the nearby forest. Further in the woods he and Arthur finally stopped and Arthur hopped up and sat on a large boulder. Alfred sat next to him and they sat in silence, until Arthur became curious and started crawling all over him, pulling at his hair and clothes. "Who are you?" He said pulling at Alfred's nose. "Why do I feel like I've know you forever."

Alfred laughed pulling the smaller hands away. "If you believe me, I'm from the future, I'm Alfred." Arthur gave him a look and said. "Really, if you're from the future then who am I?"

Alfred laughed again. "That's easy. Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur pursed him lips. "Everybody know my name I mean WHO am I?"

"You're the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." Alfred said simply. When Arthurs jaw dropped he continued. "You're also the youngest brother to Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales. Your flag is the Union Jack but your official flag as England is the St. Georges Cross. You hate France and hate the fact that he is your effective big brother."

Arthur was awestruck. He didn't know how this man could have known all that. Only officials and other countries knew who he was for real. "You really are from the future. But how did you get here?"

Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "That, I don't know. I was going to visit you and you had a weird mirror that sucked me in."

"Wait, you were visiting me?" Arthur said in disbelief

"Yeah, I'm your former Colony." Alfred said regretting it immediately.

"_Former?_ What happened?" Arthur said crossing his small arms.

"Ehhh…"Alfred started. "I had a revolution and became my own nation."

"Really? Why did you leave?" The little nation said almost sad.

"You were taxing the high hell outta me, look, maybe things should have gone differently and you can change that." Alfred mused. This was great! If he told the young Arthur not to tax his future colony, then maybe the revolution wouldn't have to happen and America could still be America without needing to break his father's heart.

Arthur's contemplated this and smiled a happy one at that. He pulled the familiar looking mirror form his pocket. "Here, you can go back to the future with this."

"Thanks Artie, by the way…when you become the British Empire, don't forget to kick Ludwig's backside before he starts the World Wars."

"Holy Rome?" Arthur started but was unheard as Alfred was soon thrown into a new purple vapor.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Alfred bolted up. Man that was a weird dream.

Shaking his head he reached for Texas on his night stand, only to find that they were not there. Hun?

Sitting up he found a set of highly polished British loafers sitting next to his bed and some clothes lay out at the end. That's weird. He looked all over for his bomber jacket, only to find it was not there either.

Alfred let out a nervous laugh and spoke out loud. "Alright Tony, quit messin'." The small grey alien did not appear but a familiar British man did.

"About time you got up Alfred. Come, breakfast is down stairs." Arthur said poking his messy head in. He looked normal but he had a gleam in his eye that didn't agree with Alfred.

He stood up and looked out his window. This wasn't his Washington D.C home! It looked more like his quiet Texas one but without the heat.

"Arthur, where's Texas and my jacket?" Alfred questioned his former guardian.

"Who is Texas? And your jumper is in the dining room. Let's go, you act like a nutter when hungry." Arthur said holding the British looking clothes out to Alfred.

"What happened to my jeans and t-shirt?"

"Jeans? What are those? Seriously love, you must be very hungry. Get dressed and hurry up. Jesse and Ellie are downstairs. Xiong isn't here today but Yao will bring him later."

Alfred, very confused, took the clothes and put them on; they reminded him of the clothes he wore as a young man, as a colony.

"Seriously Artie, quit messing with me. What happened to my stuff?" Alfred demanded to know.

"Colony, you will not talk to me like that unless you want a right smacking." Arthur said in a tone that held steel.

Taken aback he followed Arthur. He knew where he was now; it was the same home he had lived in when he was younger. The same one he tore down years ago. Even that old grandfather clock was there! He burned that creepy thing!

Coming into the dining room he saw Seychelles and Australia sitting at the table. Canada was sitting at the far end, an evil look in his eyes. He took a seat next to Matthew and the other blonde furrowed his brow at Alfred.

"I feel so honored; the golden boy is sitting next to me." Matthew spoke with venom dripping from his voice.

"Matthew, be kind!" Arthur barked as some maids served fish and chips.

Matthew grumbled but forked the fish so hard that he almost went through the plate. Alfred looked around. Ellie or Seychelles had her hair in a bun instead of pigtails. Jesse or Australia didn't have his Koala, and Matt didn't have his bear.

Alfred leaned over and said. "Mattie, where's Kuma?" Matthew gave a look of surprise before saying. "You know what happened to him."

"No, I don't." Alfred said avoiding Arthur's look that clearly said EAT.

Matthew nodded his head to the living room. Inside was a large pelt of white on the ground. Alfred felt his eyes widen and turned back to Matthew.

"What the hell happened to him?" Alfred shouted standing up.

Arthur stood up. "Alfred Kirkland. Sit down and eat. Quit pestering Matthew."

Matthew stood up to now and shouted.

"You should know, you killed him! Jerkland over here only scolded you when you shot him!" Matthew screamed, tears forming in his violet eyes. "Yet when I eat one damn rabbit of yours you go running to Arthur and he spanks me for a week and grounds me!"

"Matt I didn't-" Alfred started.

"Don't shorten my name, I hate it! You damn bâtard!" Matthew yelled again.

"Matthew Kirkland, you know better than to use that vile dead language in my home." Arthur said pulling his belt from his waist. The sound made Alfred cringe but Matthew held his ground.

"François vivra dans mon cœur. Matthew said, the French rolling from his lips. et il n'ya rien que vous pouvez faire à ce sujet. Limey stupide

With that he ran from the table and out the door. Alfred was awestruck. Matthew was never like that before. Despite Arthur's protest and his growling stomach, man what he would give for a hamburger, he took off after Matthew.

~~~~~~~~~~~HH2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred, being older and faster tackled his younger brother to the dirt. They were quite far away from the house and Matthew just screamed bloody murder. He acted nothing like the passive aggressive man he knew, what the hell was going on?

"Mattie! Stop, I only wanna talk!" Alfred said holding the other down onto the dirt. The other kicked and screamed awhile more before settling on crying his eyes out.

Alfred, being a good big brother, held Matthew as the other wept. When it was all over Matthew's anger returned and he tried to clock the other nation. But that was on thing that hadn't changed, Matthew's attacks just didn't hurt.

"Mattie, please. I can explain everything. Or maybe you can." Alfred pleaded. The other, surprisingly stopped and ripped himself from Alfred.

"What?" Matthew ground out.

"What the hell his happening here? What's with everyone?" Alfred asked.

Matthew looked over, unbelieving of Alfred's memory loss.

"You tell me."

Alfred took a deep breath and started his story. Through the entire thing Matthew had softened his expression and sometimes it went back to a furrowed brow but Alfred continued on about the mirror, little Arthur and what had been said.

"So you come from a universe where you actually won the revolution?" Matthew said musing.

"What? I lost? Impossible." Alfred started but bit his lip at Matthew's expression.

"Yeah, you did. And after you saw the power Arthur had with the combined strength of defeating Prussia, Holy Rome and..." Matthew started and choked back a sob. "Francis."

Alfred patted his brothers back. "Please continue."

Matthew nodded and said. "Yes, after you saw that power, you were too afraid to try again and became Arthur's submissive golden boy. Always obeying him and kissing up."

"Well, were I'm from I won and I drove him nuts. I told the little Arthur that if he didn't tax so much I wouldn't do the revolution. And I told him to take down Ludwig…who is apparently Holy Rome, so we could avoid World War one and two." Alfred really did have good intentions.

"Well, he taxed you anyway, you started the revolution. So Arthur, taking heed of your words of when he was young, took down Francis by surprise. Prussia because of the weakness the man felt after Arthur took his little brother's life away. The Italy's surrendered, Spain was taken out and the only strong hold left was the Nordics and the Asians." Matthew sighed.

"What about them?" Alfred inquired.

"The Asians allied with Arthur in hopes they would have mercy, they did, and we have a brother named Xiong or Hong Kong due to the alliance."

"The Nordics were taken out by Yao and his side, which left Britannia, Asia, and the Middle East as all that is left."

"But what about Mexico?" Alfred suddenly realized.

"The Mexicans were killed in the British-Spanish war, without Spain they were weak against Arthur." Matthew shot down the idea Alfred had brewing.

Alfred gasped making Matthew jump in surprise. "If I can get that mirror back, I can go back and stop myself from telling Arthur about the revolution!"

"No good. You smashed it in a tantrum fourteen years ago." Matthew sighed.

"But wouldn't he make another." Alfred pressed.

"Maybe, but you're the closest one to him. You would know more than me." Matthew said, glaring at the ground.

"Look Matt-hew." Alfred amended at the look he received. "Promise me you will help and I will fix this and you can have Francis back!"

Matthew lit up. "Really?"

Alfred nodded. "We gotta go back home but be strong, I will be the hero."

Matthew smiled and a few tears fell. "You haven't called yourself a hero in over one hundred years."

Alfred stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go home bro."

Matthew smiled again and wiped the remaining tears, he took his elder brothers hand and they walked home, a plan in mind.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

The walk home was quiet, and when they walked into the home Alfred saw that the table had been cleared. Arthur's messy head was seen in the living room. Taking Matthews hand they walked over and stood in front of the reading Empire.

"Back already?" He said putting the book down. "Alfred, go upstairs. I have to deal with Matthew alone."

Alfred stood firm and said. "No, I ran off to so I wanna get punished with him." Both Matthew and Arthur raised a brow.

Arthur sighed and said. "Alright, boys you know the drill. Trousers down, pants down and bend over the couch." He pulled his belt free and looped it up so the buckle wouldn't hit the young backsides.

Matthew gave Alfred a questioning look but nonetheless thumbed his trousers and pants, and in one swift motion he tugged them down and bent over the couch bending slightly as he was tall.

Alfred gulped. The belt? Well whatever it took, with that he to thumbed his clothes and pulled them down. He looked over to Matthew and held his little brothers hand.

The belt stung his flesh; he hadn't had a spanking in so long. It almost made him jump up and beg for Arthur's mercy but he could be strong. Matthew's cries were equally heart wrenching. Twenty licks each the boys were soon howling and pleading with their punisher. Arthur didn't like to spank his boys but it was the only way to get the naughtiness from their thick skulls.

"Alright little nippers. Come here." He said sitting down, holding out his arms for the crying young men. The two ran to Arthur and cuddled with the smaller man, the sting making Matthew forget he hated Arthur and Alfred; well he just wanted to be held.

Soon the two were comforted and the burn was rubbed out by Arthur's expert hands and special spanking potion. It made the burn go away but the sting would remain to remind his naughty nippers the lesson he taught.

The boys were dismissed and the two went to Alfred's room to go over their plan.

"So, when Arthur has told you where the mirror sits, we go down and take it. Then you go back and stop yourself from blathering away." Matthew said glaring at the last part.

Alfred rubbed his bottom and nodded. He left to talk with Arthur.

The man was back to reading, the belt back on his slim waist. Sitting down next to his caretaker he sat in silence till Arthur broke it.

"Alfred, I thought I dismissed you."

"You did dad but I wanted to come back down and talk." Alfred said puppy eyes on at full blast.

Arthur smiled and put his book back down. At this rate he would never finish it.

"Alright, what is on your mind?" Arthur said pulling his little boy close.

"Remember that mirror I broke awhile back?" Alfred said hoping he was convincing enough. He needed Arthur's trust for this.

"Yes, such a scolding I gave you. But no harm done." Arthur said rubbing Alfred honey hair.

"So you fixed it?" Alfred beamed.

"Yes, I showed it to you yesterday. Remember?" Arthur said laughing at his son's forgetfulness.

"Where might it be? So I won't touch it again." Alfred said with what he hoped was remorse in his voice.

"In the basement, where I keep all my magical stuff."

"Okay, just wanted to know." Alfred said smiling. Arthur smiled back and offered more lunch, since he didn't eat any.

***********************Hylianheroine2***********************

Alfred had to say. Being the golden boy was fun. Arthur never yelled at him or gave him an exasperated sigh. He kinda liked being pampered. But he knew it want right, besides he had to do this for Matt.

After dinner and bath Alfred's heart was racing. He hadn't been this nervous since his first time. That reminded him. What happened to Mindy, or his daughter Jenny? Or his soon to be granddaughter for that matter. Alfred assumed that since Francis was killed, or as much as a nation could die most likely locked away somewhere, that he never had Hoana and Will. So Jenny would never get married to Will and have a baby.

Where were the two women of his life? Where was Arthur's fiancée Emily? Did they ever get married? He filed them down as questions to ask Matt.

After the lights went out and he was sure Arthur had gone to bed Alfred hopped up and made his way down to Matthew's room. The door was open and Matthew was sitting on the edge of his bed. Looking up he said. "Ready?"

Alfred nodded and asked Matthew to lead the way. As he couldn't remember the layout of his old home if his life depended on it.

Down in the basement it was cold and damp. They made their way deeper into the recesses of the house. Alfred spoke. "Hey what happened to Mindy? And London?"

"Miranda, the girl you liked?"

Alfred nodded.

Matthew shrugged. "After the lost war, she just disappeared. She never said anything. Arthur didn't do anything to her if that's what you're asking. As for London, she became a punk and Arthur, who never was around for his punk era, disliked the new Amelia and the two never got married."

Alfred nodded. All this because he lost the war? It didn't make sense but he was on his way to fix it. They opened a promising door and there the mirror lay. The two ran to it but a creak alerted them.

Arthur stood between the door and them now. "I though you two were up to something. Don't tell me, I already know."

The boys exchanged glances. Arthur smirked before coming close. "You see, Alfred I remember our exchanged words all those years ago. I heeded your warning about a revolution and it nipped it at the bud. I knew you were confused this morning, as you were not the golden boy I knew. I like my power and I suggest you two come away from the bleeding mirror and I won't spank the living day lights out of you." The boys exchanged glances again and Alfred sighed.

"Okay, but can I say something?"

Arthur sighed. "It's may I, but yes, you may."

"Get him Matthew!" He shouted and the other blonde lunged at Arthur tackling the Empire to the ground. Alfred whipped around and grabbed the mirror; he threw on last fleeting look at Matthew and touched the cool glass. The last thing he saw was the anger in Arthur's eyes and the tears of joy in Matthew's.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Alfred whacked his head pretty hard. He opened his eyes. Surveying the surroundings he was in he was back in the cell below London.

The small figure of Chibi Arthur came into focus and Alfred snapped up and grabbed the small boy around his waist and deposited the youngster across his lap.

"What are you doing? Stop, I command you!" Arthur's small voice cried.

"Sorry buddy but I gotta do what I gotta do." And with that he spanked the small nation in front of him and made the young one cry. Ten swats later, Arthur was drawn to a warm chest and he wrapped his little arms around Alfred and sobbed.

After the tears were dried Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead and fished the mirror from his pocket. Arthur was too sleepy to even demand of its safe return. Alfred carried the island nation to a bedroom and found his bomber jacket hanging up. He smiled at the sleeping form and touched the mirror again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HH2~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred was soon aware of Arthur patting his face.

"Come on git, wake up." Arthur's irritated voice said.

Alfred bolted up and hugged his former caretaker. He looked around. He was on Arthur's couch with a grumpy looking London in an adjacent chair.

"What happened down there? I go down to find you unconscious next to my bloody hand mirror."

Alfred laughed and said. "I had the craziest dream."

Arthur shook his head and said. "Come, you have been out all day. You must be starving. I broke down and bought you some burgers."

Alfred stood up. "All right." He hugged Arthur again before running to the kitchen. It felt good to be home.

**************************HylianHeroine2****************************

Lame ending is lame but I don't care.

Another odd Naughty Colony is here. Enjoy and review.

_~Translations~_

_Bâtard- Bastard_

"_François vivra dans mon cœur et il n'ya rien que vous pouvez faire à ce sujet. Limey stupide -"Francis will live in my heart and there is nothing you can do about it. Stupid Limey_


	7. A Spanking at Nineteen?

A Spanking At Nineteen!

Based off of a comic I saw…I wonder how I can link it? Anyway. .::Warning!::. This story will contain spanking of a young man. Don't like? Then for the love of God don't read it! Seriously haters, why go to something you hate to hate on it?

Makes no sense, you people don't have the brains God gave a goose.

For those who wish to continue. Please do~ Love HylainHeroine2

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

Another day at the Kirkland household in London. Alfred had been invited over and was he bored! He had been there a total of two days and all he had done was sit on his butt and eat. At least at his house he had DVDS and video games to occupy his time. Arthur had been breathing down his neck the entire time. Clean up, get off his lazy arse, quit eating in the room. He didn't care. The guest room was his room right now…right? He was about to find out how badly wrong he was.

So here he was lying face down on his bed while eating some chips and reading a book. He was quite interested when Arthur stormed in; ranting and raging like the country Alfred had come to know.

"Ahhh! You-….How many time do I have to tell you not to eat shit on my bed"! Arthur yelled his face red from the yelling. His eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

Alfred turned his head. "Shut up." He grumbled. "Besides what am I supposed to do? You've got no games or DVDs! It's Boooring!"

Arthur mumbled a_. "Throw these in the bin."_ As he picked up a chip bag. "Those things will make you fat, besides aren't you supposed to be on a diet?"

Alfred ignored him and said. "And anyway isn't this my bed?" Arthur turned around and said. "Just because you are staying in a guest room doesn't make it yours- EH? AH!" He gasped as Alfred tore open yet another bag.

Rage clearly on his face he slapped Alfred's upturned bottom and bellowed. "Are you even listening to what I said!" Alfred only seemed a little concerned at the slap.

Turning his head again he said. "What was that supposed to be?" He munched on some food as he continued. "Was that supposed to be a spanking? Damn, when something happens you go straight to violence. Where you a delinquent in your former life? That's kind of troubling."

Arthur landed two more smacks to Alfred's backside. Frustrated he yelled. "Just stop eating already! You're getting crumbs everywhere!"

Alfred laughed. "HAHAHA! I'm wearing jeans I can't feeling anything at all~!" And this was true as Arthur was sure his hand stung more that Alfred's bottom. Slapping the bottom before him again he said. "It's not just the jeans, Its because you have such a fat arse!"

Alfred huffed indignantly. "Its muscle!"

Arthur was about to start some more spanks when he noticed something in Alfred's back pocket. "What's this?" He wondered as he pulled it out. It was a large cookie in its package. Raging again he threw the cookie at Alfred's head.

"OW! AH!" Alfred said surprised. "Wow! It's the cookie I thought I'd already eaten!" He ripped it open and started eating.

Hey! Arthur said reaching a hand out in a failed attempt to stop Alfred. "Don't make more of a mess. I mean don't eat that…! You're doing it on purpose! You-!" He fumed his resolve breaking at last he sat down and with a swift pull, yanked the American's pants down to his knees. "You damn brat!" He yelled. Alfred gasped as he felt something was very wrong. The cookie was halfway to his mouth when Arthur's hard palm landed harshly on his unprotected backside. A second later the pain registered and he yelped a. "OUCH!"

**Slap! **

"Uwah! W-wait!"

**Slap!**

"I'm not a kid!"

**Slap!**

"Ow! Ouch!"

Arthur turned his head and an evil aura came off of him. "If it doesn't hurt then it's not a punishment."

"Shit. He's really mad." Alfred thought to himself.

"When you were little and got in trouble I used to scold you by spanking all the time." Arthur said. "Even though I never spanked you for something like this." He was now thinking of the time Alfred had tried to play with his musket. Such a spanking the little nipper got.

"Talking about the past again? Man you never change do you- SLAP! Ah ow!" Alfred started as he was smacked again.

Alfred sighed and relented. "I'm-I'm sorry!"

**Slap!** Arthur paid him no mind.

"I'll stop eating so- OW!"

**Slap!**

"This is embarrassing…" Alfred thought as his face was nearly as red as his behind.

**Slap!** "OUCH!"

Arthur's hands continued to pepper Alfred's backside as he furrowed his brows at Alfred's small squeaks and ow's. But he thought for a second and then started to pull Alfred's flag patterned boxers up to peak at the top. Alfred gasped in surprise.

"Wai-Wha..?"

**Slap**! "OW!"

**Slap**!

"Ow-ouch!" Alfred gasped at the sting of flesh on flesh. "Ah come on, please cut it out….!"

Alfred was now on his hands trying to push himself off of Arthur's lap. "I'll listen to what you say, I promise." Alfred sobbed, feeling his backside throb and his hands tremble.

Arthur turned around and for a second his looked scared to death and Alfred could see him shiver and tremble. That is when Alfred got worried. "….."

"Wha- What the hell are you making that face for! Alfred screeched.

**Slap!**

"Ahh My bad. Sorry, my bad!"

**Slap!**

"You're going waay overbored!"

**Slap!**

"Pervert! Pervert!" Alfred cringed and gritted his teeth and he thought to himself. _"It's a total lie that he hasn't changed since then. Somebody help me, anybody!"_

"_Even if it's the England from before, when he used to scold me __properly__." _A brief image of him getting spanked in a similar fashion from when he was a colony flashed through Alfred's mind.

"_I don't care, just save me!"_

********************HylianHeroine2*******************

I love this comic.


	8. Colony: Alfred Wet the Bed

Naughty Colony: Alfred wet the bed

I decided to act on episode 84 of Hetalia. If you haven't seen it, go watch, for those that have please enjoy. 

*Warning, this fiction will contain bedwetting and some implied spanking. No I don't believe you should spank a child because they wet the bed. That's just wrong.*

For those who don't like the spanking or bed wetting, please leave~. Have a nice day.

~HylianHeroine2

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

A sweet summer breeze rolled in the open window and the soft white curtains danced silently in the air they had. A scent of wild strawberries invaded ones senses, everything was so peaceful. But not everything was as peaceful as it seemed on the bed below the window sat a little boy upon his knees. Alfred whimpered. He shouldn't have drunk so much of Arthur's delicious tea. But he couldn't help himself and now he was paying for it. Alfred felt a sob leave his mouth and he clenched his hands. He had wet the bed again. Again! The soiled sheets below him told all and Alfred felt tears roll down his cheeks, Arthur had said that the next time he wet the bed he would spank him. He didn't want another spanking, he had done so well. He hadn't been smacked in nearly two weeks, a new record for the hyper boy. So now he sat on the stained sheets and cried, all that needed to happen would be if Arthur came in.

And in he came.

Alfred saw the look on Arthur's face, a face of worry on why his son hadn't jumped up and hugged his dad around the middle claiming hunger. A few more tears fell and Alfred looked over to his dad, the realizing look overtook the one of worry and Arthur approached the bed, wrinkling his nose at the smell of urine.

"I'm sorry Archur." Alfred lisped quietly. He had taken to lisping when worried.

Arthur had told the boy that the next time the bed was wetted that a spanking would be in order. But he hadn't meant it, last time it was around three in the morning and he didn't like being woken up at those hours for bed wetting, he had said it to deter Alfred from drinking so much before bed and to remind him of using the restroom right before bedtime.

"Alfred, love." Arthur said sitting on the bed and wrapping his arms around his little boy. "Archur…Archur, I'm so sorry." Alfred gasped between his tears.

"Don't worry love, I won't spank you." Arthur said pulling Alfred's stained night shirt off and pulling the boy from bed. He would come back to the sheets later.

"But you said-." Alfred started.

"I know what I said. I didn't mean it." Arthur sighed.

"Are you mad?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." Arthur said picking Alfred up and headed toward the washroom.

"Why?" Alfred inquired.

"Because It's not fair to you if I say that I'm going to spank you if you did nothing wrong."

"Oh." Alfred said as he was left to stand as Arthur filled the large ceramic tub with warm water and bubbles. Arthur turned around and helped the child into the tub. He sat quietly as Arthur washed the boy. Not good.

"What's wrong Alfred?"

"I'm too old to be wetting the bed!" Alfred cried as fresh tears sprang from his blue eyes. Sometimes they reminded Arthur of the rain back in England.

"Alfred, love. You are only a little boy and it's natural for little children, especially boys, to wet the bed at your age." Arthur said gently.

Alfred turned his sad baby blues onto Arthur. "R-really?"

"Yes and if it makes you feel better I used to wet the bed when I was a young nipper." Arthur said blushing lightly. "Such a scolding I would get from Laise."

Alfred giggled at the thought of Arthur upturned over his uncle Scotland's lap getting his butt busted, he received a look from Arthur.

"As I'm sure that you are imagining preposterous things, we have to get you dried off." Arthur said hoisting his boy from the water.

Soon Alfred was the normal energetic little that Arthur had come to know and love, until next time.

~~~~~~~~~HH2~~~~~~~~

Short drabble. Reviews feed the author. ^/^


	9. Colony: George's Realization

Naughty Colony: George's realization

Now this will have spanking in it as it is a Naughty Colony story but it won't be the main point on the chapter. Hope you all enjoy~!

Warning story will contain spanking of a child, death, British slur, and American slang. This is not intended to insult Englishman or Americans. Flames will be used to make scones with Arthur.

Human names used in public, country names used in private. Arthur's point of view but it will change to the usual Alfred point of view.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Until this point I had been happily sitting in my living room and doing some knitting, I had been making a sweater for Alfred in the colder months. So there I was happy as can be. Alfred was out playing with a new friend he had made in school; at the time they were practicing how to shoot their muskets. Now I realized that Alfred was a young man and he would be teased something terrible for not having a weapon so last Christmas I broke down and bought Alfred the new musket he had begged me for. As much as he liked to claim that he was a big boy but sometimes I still caught him playing with his pop gun. His blushing face was so cute.

Back to the main point, I was fixing a jump within the sweater when a young man that Alfred hung out with burst through the door. Really, didn't anyone have a sense or knocking anymore?

"Mr. Kirkland come quick, Al's hurt real bad!" He shouted with a few tears in his eyes. I quickly arose and went after the boy as he led me down a dirt path. I didn't have much of a hard time keeping up, I was an Empire and Empire's didn't tire easily. He took a quick turn and knelt down next to a bleeding Alfred. I shook my head at the bleeding boy; a bullet hole was evident in the side of his head. Bloody, no pun intended, little nitwit. He knew that holding a musket to the side of the head would be dangerous. This wasn't the first time Alfred had died, no, the energetic little boy had burned before, ruining my kitchen, he had also accidently impaled himself on a tree before.

The young man that was with Alfred the whole time looked up at me I put on a worried face and knelt down. Alfred had stopped breathing and the bleeding was slowing. Yep he was dead. Dash it all to hell.

"Mr. Kirkland?" He asked. "What should we do now?"

I hoisted Alfred up and grabbed the musket with my other hand and said. "You Mr. Washington and you Mr. Jefferson should go home. Alfred will be alright."

They nodded, grabbed their muskets and ran off. I shook my head and carried my little boy home to sleep it off.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Alfred stirred after a few hours. I had long fished the bullet out and went to go lecture the silly child. He was sitting up and had grabbed his head. A headache was normal when you were shot in the head.

"Have fun showing off?" I asked sarcastically.

Alfred cricked his neck and smiled. "Yep, it's fun."

I pursed my lips. "Colony, you shouldn't kill yourself in front of your friends. You will live but if they get shot, they don't live."

Alfred's smile faded. "England you ruin all my fun!"

"Colony of Great Britain! You will not talk to me like that!" I growled before hoisting the lad up and over my lap.

"England!" He squealed as I took his trousers and pants down. I rolled my eyes; he tended to overreact to everything. Including spankings. With that I brought my hand down and smacked the backside before me.

SMACK! SMACK!

"Now Alfred, you must know by now what I am about to ask."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I killed myself to show off!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That you did, and what did I say about it?"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Not to do it on purpose!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"That right you naughty little colony you, now you have gone and made me cross with you. Naughty thing!"

SMACK!

I landed the last smack and pulled up his clothes. He scrubbed his eyes and sniffled more in order to make me feel bad and dammit! It was working. I rubbed his head and comforted him.

After the spanking neither noticed a young boy outside the open window. The boy backed away and ran off in the opposite direction. He had to tell Thomas about Alfred.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

I scrubbed my eyes and let out one more sniffle before I was scooted out the door by Arthur. My head was healed over and I wanted to apologize to George and Thomas about scaring them. Walking into town I couldn't find any of my friends, I only saw regular colonists walking around so decided to go see Benjamin, he almost never left his house so I knew he would be there. I ran down a dirt road and saw the houses lined up and knocked on the wooden door and waited, I heard some shuffling and some shushing. I growled and took the knob. It stuck tight; I felt my eye twitch and using my super strength pushed it open, if I had been Arthur strong I would have broken it off its hinges.

"Al'?" George said a glimmer of fear in his eyes. I looked around, John was huddled with Thomas and Benjamin was sitting at his desk, not saying much.

"What! Why are you all staring?" I yelled clenching my fists.

"Al' what are you; I saw you take a bullet to the head and now you are up walking around like its nothin'!" George yelled. "I saw you and Mr. Kirkland in your house!"

"It was nothing guys really!" I said calming down and holding my breath.

"No you tell us what you are, now." John said standing up.

"I really have no idea what yo-." I said only for George to grab my shirt and bring me close to his face.

"You tell me now, or I swear on my father's cherry tree that I will tell Mr. Kirkland that you are the one who let that man from the stocks for the fun of it!"

I pushed him off and turned to Benjamin. "Well you gonna demand anything?"

The teen nodded, adjusted his glasses and said. "I think it is about time you told us the truth. I have seen you and Lord Kirkland do some things that I don't quite think is normal. Like how you can get away with smart mouthing the Guards or how Lord Kirkland calls you America when in private."

I bit my lip and bolted out the door, I heard my friends yell after me but I didn't stop until I was at home and banging on the door to be let in. Arthur opened the door with a scowl but that melted when he saw my face. He picked me up and took me in.

"What's wrong nipper?" He said soothing down my hair.

"George an them know about us Arthur! They know what we are!"

Arthur looked at me and said. "Do you trust them?"

I nodded at his odd question. Of course I trusted them, well not right now but still.

Arthur put me down and walked to the door, he swung it open to revel an eavesdropping George and the rest.

"You think I didn't know you were out the window Washington?" Arthur said pulling them all inside.

Thomas and John had taken to huddling again and Benjamin was the first to speak. "I'm really sorry Lord Kirkland but we just wanted to know about you and Alfred."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and said. "Alfred trusts you so I shall as well. You all maybe in the seventh grade but I doubt you all know what anthropomorphic means."

Benjamin said. "It's when an object or animal has been made into human like creatures."

Arthur nodded and said. "That is what Alfred and I are. We are the United Kingdom and Colony of Great Britain. I call him America as this is the North American continent."

They all looked at Arthur and I and suddenly laughed. I was quite surprised.

"Well I thought you were the undead, like the vampires my dad says exists in Great Britain." George said wiping his eyes.

"Oh, they are real, the little buggers are always skulking around my London home, and I swear Emily can't sleep as the tap at the window all night wanting my specially made blood scones." Arthur sighed as he walked off talking to himself again. That was enough to make everyone happy and I was glad they accepted me for who I really was.


	10. Colony: Canada

Naughty Colony: Canada

Characters belong to HidekazHimaruya.

*Warning* this story contains spanking of children and some British slur. So don't like, don't read. Just press that back button and never return. * Evil laugh*

Use of Human Names.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

Matthew woke up in a pleasant matter, got up, urinated, and made pancakes for him and Kuma, who at the time was still buried deep under Matthew's covers. Matthew's bed was a high futon, it did not sit on a frame nor did it have springs. When Kuma had grown larger, Matthew found out the hard way that a large polar bear plus spring bed was a very bad and expensive combination. Cracking the eggs into a large bowl Matthew hummed to himself, thank god he had received Francis's ability to cook, he didn't know what he would do if he had got Arthur's cooking sense. He knew Kuma would hate him for sure. The smells of the fluffy treats were enough to make Kuma rise from his fortress of blankets and pad down to the kitchen. Matthew was adding his daily dose of maple syrup onto his when his bear's cold nose touched his side. Jumping at the cold, he looked down at the white animal.

"Food." He said, his stomach agreeing with him.

"Sorry Kuma thought you were still asleep." Matthew said bending down and reaching for his food bowl and placing a large stack of pancakes into said dish before handing it back down to him. Taking the first bite and chewing thoughtfully Matthew wondered what he would do today.

"Arthur is visiting Alfred in America, maybe I should see how they are doing." He said swallowing. "I wonder if they will remember me."

"Who?" Kuma said in between bites.

"Matthew." He said for the thousandth time to the bear. "I swear you are worse than the other nations at sometimes."

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

Leaving the main gate from Canada to America, Matthew sighed. It seemed that everyone mistook him for Alfred sometimes; the gate guard would not let him pass because the picture and name supposedly did not match.

_~"But Mr. Jones, your passport says Matthew Williams on it." "Sorry but until you get a proper passport with your name on it I can't let you pass." He had said._

"_But I am Matthew Williams!" Matthew had shouted but alas it came out barley above a whisper. ~_

He had paid the guard to actually let him through; he hoped that he would have enough money to get back through to go home.

New York was lively as ever as Matthew walked through the busy streets and shops; Alfred lived in D.C. but was visiting the Statue of Liberty for the day so Matthew had no trouble finding his loud brother. The other blonde was looking out passed the hand rails toward the bay. Matthew walked up to him and through some odd twin connection, Alfred knew he was there.

"Hey Mattie!" "What's sup?" He said Texas glinting in the morning sun.

"Nothing much, just thought I would see you and Arthur today." Matthew replied smiling knowing the only time Alfred was quiet was when he was reminiscing.

"Well, we all know you really came to see your awesome big brother right?" Alfred said and pulling Matthew towards the bay.

"You know Matt, Chesapeake looked so different back then." Alfred said sighing at the water.

UN Uh. Matthew said string at his watery reflection.

"Looking back at old time's boys?" A voice called; a very British voice.

The North American twins whirled around to see Arthur in his green sweater vest, a button up shirt underneath no doubt, brown slacks and highly polished black shoes.

"Artie!" "Just in time!" Alfred yelled in Matthew's ear effectively causing the younger brother to become deaf slightly.

"It's Arthur you brat." Arthur said joining his adoptive sons.

"Whatever, glad you finally woke up." Alfred exclaimed loudly getting looks from people walking passed.

Arthur rolled his eye and finally addresses our dear Matthew.

"Matthew, how are you?" Arthur said placing his hands on Matthew's shoulders examining the boy up and down.

Matthew laughed lightly at his brothers antics and answered Arthur with a "Fine, and you?"

"I'm jolly good, except I have to spend the whole bleeding week with Alfred." He smirking waiting for the Americans reaction.

"Har, Har Arthur thanks for your loving support." Alfred said with a look of mock hurt.

*********************HylianHeroine2*************************

The day was exciting for our Canadian friend, not only had he seen Arthur genuinely laugh, a rare sight that was, but Alfred not once had shown him up. This was quite frankly odd, well for Matthew it was. They had all decided that Matthew should stay with them in D.C until Arthur's trip was over, so maximum family time was achieved.

_~ "But Al, I have no clothes and who will feed Kuma?" Matthew had said._

"_Clothes are no prob for you, we have the same size!" Alfred said believing that he and Matthew really were the same size._

_Matthew just sighed and rolled his eyes. Arthur shook his head and followed suit._

"_How about we all go to Canada so Matthew can pick up some clothes and Kumajiro?" Arthur said grabbing his passport to be stamped by the Canadian guards._

_Alfred didn't hear the suggestion as he was currently stuffing his face and trying to drink at the same time._

"_I knew McDonalds™ was not a good idea." Arthur said as Alfred began to choke on his beef._

_Matthew had done the Heimlich on his dear brother, only for thanks to be killed on the spot._

"_Noooo! Hammie are you ok?" Alfred said to the soggy burger piece that had flown from his mouth and onto the floor._

_Both Arthur and Matthew laughed as Alfred cradled his dead dinner. ~_

At the gate, once again nobody believed that Matthew was himself and Alfred had to be the "Hero" and get him through to home. Kuma had greeted Matthew the same way as usual, a cold nose against his side and a demand for food. Alfred had given the bear the remainder of his burger, which was gobbled in a matter of seconds. Not faster than Alfred mind you. Upstairs Matthew was packing his suitcase and was going through his closet to find his only pair of shorts and had found his hockey stick.

"I'll bring it in case anyone wants to play." He said to himself and threw it into his suitcase to resume his search. Finally finding all the clothes he wanted and Kuma's chew toy he zipped the thing and lugged it downstairs, and then Matthew set to work finding Kuma's collar and leash. The large animal never liked these products but with promises of more pancakes, or burgers which ever the polar bear wanted. Kuma allowed his master to slip them on.

"Got everything Matthew?" Arthur said opening the door to Matthew's cabin.

"Yeah, hang on please." Matthew said struggling with his luggage and his large polar bear.

"Here Mattie, I'll help." Alfred said taking the suitcase from Matthew's hands. There was no way he was touching the polar bear with that leash around his neck. Walking back to the cab and stuffing everything in they set for the airport.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

The visit was not as Matthew expected, first night there Alfred and Arthur got into an argument and was set on not speaking to the other. Great.

So at one point Matthew had tried to bond with a grumpy Arthur and since they were in D.C he thought the ice rink would make a perfect time for that hockey set he brought.

"Hey Arthur you want to play?" He asked the Brit who was reading the paper.

Not looking up Arthur replied. "Not right now! Can't you see I'm reading Alfred!"

The tension over the last few days made poor Matthew snap. He did what he thought was right. He chucked the stick at the Englishman's head. Then he promptly ran off cackling.

"AMERICA!"

Matthew ran past Alfred who was quite confused at the scream of his national name.

Shaking his head he walked up to an angry Arthur.

"What can I do for you Artie?"

Arthur's eye twitched and he gritted his teeth. "I'll tell you what you can do!"

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

Matthew bit his lip as he heard Alfred's cries from the study of the American home. He had watched as Arthur dragged him off and grabbed the slipper from his luggage. Why Alfred never used his strength always perplexed Matthew but that question was for another day. He drew in a deep breath and opened the door. His brothers red backside was on display and he felt himself flush.

"Yes?" Arthur asked mid-swing.

"Stop it! It was me!" Matthew said biting his lip again.

Both blondes turned to him and blinked. "Wot?"

"Yeah, I did it. I let Alfred take the blame."

"Why throw a stick at my head?" Arthur questioned helping Alfred up from the desk. The sore American rubbed furiously at his pulsing bottom.

"I get tired of you forgetting me or mistaking me for Alfred. So when you called me Alfred I threw it." Matthew said his head down in shame.

Arthur had no response and simply sighed. "You are quite right; I mistake you for your brother often and I'm terribly sorry. I'm sorry Alfred for punishing you when you did nothing wrong. I hope you forgive me."

The American wiped his eyes and nodded. "But there is still him getting punished." Alfred gave his brother a look. He reached over and grabbed the Canadian.

"Alfred!" Matthew exclaimed as the American took multiple swings at his brothers pale backside.

Inside Matthew knew he deserved it but that didn't mean he had to like it.


	11. Chibi England Two

Naughty Colony: Chibi England Two

Prompt: England decides that he going to use his magic to turn Alfred into a child again, but it backfires and he turns himself into a child. So America must take care of him, but Arthur a little troublemaker, and gets into a lot of trouble.

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter.

And remember flames will be used to cook scones with England

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Arthur could swear that his mental capacity lowered several notches with each World Conference. He was glad that this one was held in London and he didn't have to go far to get away from the idiots that called themselves nations. All would be well except for the fact Alfred wanted to stay for a couple of days and guess who he had to bunk with? Yep, Arthur. Arthur was sure that any hotel could take the American.

Right now Arthur was at his kitchen table groaning in pain as a headache came on. Alfred was in his living room playing his loud video games and screaming obscenities at the poor children online right now. Not that they were any better. Seriously, the only ones that had sex with Alfred's mother were Arthur and Francis. Oh how he wished Alfred was a little kid again, wanting so badly to be Arthur's favorite little boy and how the young one would cry when he had to go back to home for a few months.

He sat bolt up and smiled. He could turn to his black magic! That would be perfect! He rushed out of the kitchen and past the entranced American, he ran down to his basement where he found his spell book wide open and flipped exactly to the page he needed. Good the fairies were down here helping him. But it was odd that they didn't show up right away. Even when he called they didn't appear. Well it didn't matter. He set to gathering the right ingredients for the spell to work. A little jar he grabbed had its name scratched off but he was sure it was unicorn horn dust. It was white and sparkly.

Let's see:

Unicorn horn dust for innocence and pure form

Telomeres for the de-ageing process

Water from the fountain of youth to quicken the reversing of age

Ah and a bit of Alfred's hair.

He bolted back upstairs and found the young man's hair brush and plucked a blonde hair from it before heading back downstairs and getting back to work.

He dumped them all together and started chanting.

"Surge spiritus pueritia spiritus oriantur innocentiae spiritus oriantur past dies! Ut reperio is, qui intus est alica crines innocentem et purum et fac iterum. Fac illis sicut puer!"

A large cloud of dust rose and made Arthur smile, but something was wrong it seemed. The smile fading from Arthur's face, instead of the dust going up the stairs it came towards its caster. It enveloped him and he couldn't help but utter a cry. "Shit!"

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Alfred was worried about his old man now. He had been gone for only God knows how long and Alfred had stared to wonder if his father just went and offed himself for some unknown reason. But some else perplexed him. For the past hour he could have sworn that he heard a child crying. The only child Alfred knew of was Peter and he wasn't with Arthur at the time. Finally he got fed up and followed the sounds of anguish. He traveled down the hall to his father's basement and quietly opened the door. The sound was louder now and Alfred was worried, was Arthur doing something to a kid down here? He wandered downstairs and cautiously stuck his head around the corner. "Yo Artie, you torturing some kid down here?"

It became quiet. "Dad? Are you okay?" He walked out and nearly tripped over a small ball in the middle of the floor. Jumping back in fright he poked at the ball with a finger. It moved to reveal an upset Arthur.

"You!" Alfred said pointing his finger in the child's face.

"Yes, me. Get a good look and laugh all you want." Arthur growled back.

Why would I laugh? Alfred asked pursing his lips at the tone Arthur used.

Because I'm small and I botched a spell. Arthur cried as he tried to reach the table.

"You know, you really shouldn't use that tone with me Arthur." Alfred said glowering at the boy.

"And I'm your father love, you need to respect once in a while." Arthur said in a sarcastic tone, struggling to reach the table. "Help me up."

Alfred rolled his eyes and helped the small form up. "What were you trying to do anyway?"

"None of your business Alfred." Arthur barked his high voice not very intimidating to the other.

"Well you are way too small to even reach the table so I thought if you wanted to get back to normal you would need my help." Alfred sarcastically replied.

"I need help with reaching things and that is about it." Arthur replied. "Now reach over there and get my spell book."

"Look Arthur I really think you should rest a bit after botching an imaginary spell." Alfred tried reaching for the little boy.

"Imaginary!" Arthur snapped batting at Alfred's huge hand. "You really think this is imagined? I can't just make my body shrink when I want it to! It must be real if you can see it"

"I get it man; you don't need to be pissy about it." Alfred said scooping him up.

"I'll show you pissy!" Arthur screeched before biting down on the American's hand and jumping down when he let go with a yelp.

The young Arthur ran up the stairs, having at actually climb a few, and bolting into his home. He could hide a few days in his house, he knew it better than Alfred, and when Alfred left he could fix the spell. That was his plan until Alfred caught him trying to climb into a cabinet.

"Why the hell did you bite me!" Alfred asked as he smacked Arthur's bottom five hard times.

"Put me –ow!- down!" Arthur shrieked with each smack.

Alfred put him down and shook an admonishing finger at him. "Next time won't be so gentle."

Arthur scrunched up his face. That was gentle? He resisted the urge to reach back and rub; his pride would never allow him to do it. Instead he scrubbed at his face, telling Alfred something got in his eye as he feverishly rubbed at the tears that formed with the sting. Alfred rolled his eye and grabbed the small hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur asked in a fearful voice.

"I'm taking you upstairs for a nap." Alfred replied, ignoring the howls of a cranky Arthur on how he did not need a bloody nap.

"Now, now." Alfred said as he removed the boy's cloak. "Children don't use that kind of language."

Arthur gave him a look that clearly said are you kidding me?

Alfred smiled as he stripped off his shirt and climbed in bed with the smaller man. He grabbed the now shocked Arthur pulled him into his chest. The smell of wheat and a light rain came to him and strangely lulled him to sleep.

Alfred suppressed a giggle at the little snores. Lulled to sleep by my plain states.

~~HH2~~

Alfred was not happy. He was sleeping soundly when a foot came crashing into his face. Arthur rolled in his sleep didn't he? He should have remembered, all those times had had to force the man off of him when he was younger as he rolled onto the colony in his sleep. Nevertheless he sat up and picked up that sleeping man.

Arthur stirred slightly as he was carried in the air downstairs. He freaked out for a second before he recognized Alfred's large hand around him, holding him close.

"What are we doing?" Arthur asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Getting food. It's almost eight-" He stated before being cut off.

"Are you serious! Don't you dare get that stupid fast food!" Arthur shrieked struggling with all his might.

"Whoa!" Alfred gasped as he nearly dropped the small form. "Quit struggling, what's your problem?"

"My problem?" Arthur screamed. "You're the one insisting to take care of me when I can do it myself!"

"Because you need help and that's what hero's do, they help people in need!"

"I would rather have a tit-head shove his nightstick up my bloody arse than get any help from you." Arthur insisted crossing his small arms and held his nose high in the air. Doing so he didn't see Alfred raise his hand high and bring it down with a smack.

That got the foul mouthed English man to pay attention. He was sat in a corner while Alfred ran out to get something sensible. When the door's lock clicked Arthur got up and inspected his backside, due to his pale complex a large hand print was embedded into him and Arthur sniffled at the sting and indignity at it all. Frowning he ran into the kitchen to make something edible before the American got back.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

"Arthur?" Alfred asked as he removed the bag of food from his mouth. He wasn't sitting in the corner but he wasn't sitting on the couch either. He set to the kitchen before he went looking for Arthur. What he saw was appalling.

The kitchen was covered in four and a flame sat atop the stove with a pot, pan, and tray of badly burned scones sat on the stove slowly becoming charred. A large tub of butter was on the floor and the spilled contents were spread across the tiled floor. The carton of eggs Arthur just bought was sitting on its side with one lone egg from the whole 36 pack sat alone amidst its broken brethren. The sugar canister was on the counter slowly filling the floor with its sweet contents with a small army of ants taking spoils. The jar of clotted crème for scones was on the table with half of its crème on the table and not on any scones. A drawer with knives, forks and spoons was pulled too far out and it hung out with all the silverware out. Alfred plain dropped the bag from his stunned hand.

"Arthur Kirkland!" He yelled storming through the home looking for the trouble maker. He found the child in the bathroom crying. Arthur? Alfred asked as he came closer.

He turned showing his badly burned hands. "Alfie, it hu'ts." He sobbed as his lip wibbled and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Arthur, come here. Let me look." Alfred said holding out his hand. Arthur cautiously stepped down from the stool and shuffled to Alfred. He held out his hands and Alfred but his lip, second degree burn defiantly. But they were nations, no need to go to a hospital; he already saw the skin peeling and new skin forming. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him close.

"Shh, it's okay." Alfred said trying to sooth the child. Arthur sniffled and buried his head into Alfred's shirt.

"Come on Arthur the skin will heal, you how nations work." Alfred said scooping Arthur up and making his way back downstairs to give Arthur his food and fix the kitchen.

"Look at this." Alfred playfully exclaimed. "If you weren't burnt I would spank you until your bottom was burning red."

Arthur smiled softy as he chewed the food, that wasn't fast food for once, quietly.

After he finished and Alfred fixed up the kitchen to the best of his ability they went into the family room and played a few board games, Alfred let Arthur win at clue but with his extensive knowledge on the world history Arthur had to bow to Alfred in History Of The World.

"Arthur, I was never trying to insult you by taking care of you. I wanted to only help."

"I know, my stupid pride wouldn't let me be helped. I grew up not getting help from anybody." Arthur said eyes downcast. "But thank you anyway."

Alfred flashed his Hollywood smile. "No problem dad."


	12. Colony: Matthew Can't Keep Secrets

Naughty Colony: Matthew Can't Keep Secrets 

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

The town was alive as ever, people hustled about ignoring the small children sitting on imported goods near the harbor.

"I dunno Al', is it going to be safe?" Thomas questioned as he peered over the harbor wall into the salty spray of the ocean.

"Who cares if it's safe?" Alfred shrugged as he stared to take off his shoes. The rest of the group gave Alfred a look.

"Umm Al' if you remember we are not immortal like you." It had been a few weeks after the kids had found out about Alfred and while they accepted him and it gave explanation of why Alfred could fall from the side of a mountain and only be left with a broken arm the next morning, it didn't keep them from being worried about how the town would take it.

"Oh right. Well then watch me!" Alfred said as he clamored up the wall and jumped.

"Alfred!" Another voice called as a whip cracked in the air and flew over the wall that Alfred just jumped from. The leather pulled tight and soon a disheveled Alfred was pulled back over the concrete wall.

"Dad!" Alfred called as he struggled to remove the annoying, fun-killing whip from around his waist.

"Don't you dad me." Arthur said as he strode up and released Alfred from his prison. "Don't you ever try to jump off this or any bridge, ever again." Arthur scolded as he grabbed his son's upper arm and smacked his backside a couple of times.

"Stop it!" Alfred squealed as his backside was lit ablaze. He smacked at Arthur's hand that was holding him a couple of times before Arthur smacked him one last time and shook an admonished finger at him. "You should know better." He turned to the others frozen in fear. "Well, do you all plan to follow his stupid stunt?"

"N-no sir." Thomas said saluting him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Then I suggest you all get started on the homework Miss Burno gave you. I know for a fact she gave you some, because your friend Alfred here neglected to take it from the table last night."

The boys all gave Alfred an accusatory stare. "Thanks Al."

Alfred scrunched up his face. "Well poo on you to." He said crossing his arms.

"Alfred, do be a good boy and you all can do it together." Arthur stated as he finally let go of Alfred arm and started winding up his whip. "In the meantime I'm going to the stables for a bit, if you all are actually doing work when I get back I may give you all a hearty meal to feast on."

"Yes sir." All the boys said together as they ran off to the Kirkland Manor.

"Oh Alfred." Arthur called. "I forgot to tell you that Matthew is at the house, do include him if your studies. Some fine quality education may rub off onto his terrible French upbringing."

"Jeez." Alfred moaned. "Fine I will."

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"I have to babysit my brother now." Alfred answered.

"You have a brother?" Thomas questioned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"He's my half-brother." Alfred said. "He was born to Francis Bonnefoi, the Frenchman that comes around sometimes."

"Oh you mean the blond guy that flirts with all the trollops?"

"Yep."

"So is your brother like that?" Thomas asked.

"Not really, he's actually really quiet and gets ignored a lot. I think it's because he's so quiet and it's like he fades into the background sometimes."

"Like now?" A small timid voice called as they entered the home.

"Holy-!" Alfred jumped up. "A ghost! Go away; dad isn't here to ward you off this time!"

George and Thomas looked at each other while John looked around. "Is that your brother?" He pointed at an empty space in between a chair and the couch. The space filled with a blond boy with a long curl coming from his hairline.

"Ah Mattie!" Alfred said as he toed off his shoes and ran over to his brother.

"Guys, this is my brother Mattie. Mattie, this is George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and John Hancock."

"My name is actually Matthew but Alfred calls me Mattie." Matthew said bowing to the other boys. "Nice to meet you."

"Whoa. You look just like Al!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Yeah we get mixed up a lot-." Matthew started when Alfred cut in.

"Yeah, he takes falls for me all the time when he's over here. It's awesome!" Alfred laughed and said. "Hey why don't we have some fun?"

"What kind?" George said eyeballing the other.

"I saw this new thing the other day and I thought we could try it out."

"Go on."

"Well first we do this." Alfred said as he wandered towards Arthur's prized musket. Taking it off the wall he then pointed it at the ceiling and faked pulling the trigger.

"Alfred don't!" Matthew cried as Alfred laughed. However, as usual he went un-heard and once again, faded into the background.

"Alfred." George gasped at his friend's stupid antics.

"What, it's not like its loaded." Alfred rolled his eyes fake pulling the trigger again.

"Look Al', as fun as this looks I don't want my head blow off. 'Sides, we have school tomorrow and I have to get up early to help Pa." George said as he walked to the door.

"I have to agree with George." Thomas stated as he hightailed out of there after the other boy.

"Fine be party poopers." Alfred sneered. "What about you John, you sticking for the fun?"

"Nope, I actually have a valid excuse. Ma says I need to work on my penmanship. She says my signature is sloppy." He said as he waved goodbye to Alfred.

"Fine." Alfred stated and when back to playing with Arthur's musket.

That's when it happened.

"Alfred please put it back. I don't want to see you get a strapping from Arthur."

Alfred, who had forgotten his brother once again, became startled at the sudden sound of Matthews voice and actually pulled the trigger. The loaded gun shot a bullet out of the barrel and right through the ceiling of the home. Upstairs was the faint sound of something glass breaking.

"Mattie, what am I going to do?!" Alfred yelled as he dropped the gun.

"I suppose you could just explain what-." Matthew started when Alfred grabbed his shoulders.

"Arthur's going to kill me!" He screeched. "You can't tell him, you gotta promise me Matthew!" Alfred cried as he pulled his brother close. "Promise me you won't tell."

"I-I W-wont t-t-tell!" Matthew stuttered out as he became nervous at his brothers closeness.

"Good, I'll just put it back and hopefully he won't notice until I can get out of the colonies."

"That won't work Alfred." Matthew said as Alfred ignored him again and ran upstairs to pack. In a few seconds Alfred came down stairs with a sack filled with his stuff. "See you later Mattie." He said as he started for the backdoor. "Unless you wanna come with."

Matthew shook his head.

"Mattie, you are the bravest boy I have ever know and you're my hero." Alfred said as he eyes welled up with overemotional tears.

"I love you and be strong." With that he left leaving Matthew alone.

Not for long though.

"Matthew?" Arthur's voice alerted the boy. He was home at last. What's wrong and where's Alfred?"

Matthew held his head and groaned. How was he going to get out of this?


End file.
